


Un cuore così bianco

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Che cosa resta dopo la lotta, dopo il dolore, dopo tanto sangue e tante lacrime versati nel tentativo di costruire un mondo migliore?Stralci di vita quotidiana, fra le difficoltà di costruire la propria vita sulle macerie di una comunità distrutta da una guerra feroce e la serenità di un'esistenza dove, finalmente, va tutto bene





	1. For nothin this whole universe I call, save thou, my rose; in it thou art my all

_** For nothing this wide universe I call, save thou, my rose; in it thou art my all ** _

  


  
Ron doveva essere impazzito, non c'erano altre spiegazioni.  
Perché quell'odore di pomate disinfettanti e pozioni antibatteriche era inconfondibile, così come erano inconfondibili le morbide lenzuola che lo avvolgevano delicatamente, facendolo sentire protetto e al sicuro.  
Poteva trovarsi solamente in un letto dell'Infermeria di Hogwarts.  
Evidentemente doveva essere caduto dalla scopa mentre cercava di parare quel rigore di Montague... oh, per la miseria, Harry lo avrebbe ucciso! Non c'erano portieri di riserva, e senza di lui la partita sarebbe stata sicuramente persa.  
No, Harry non lo avrebbe ucciso, Harry era troppo buono per ucciderlo. Ci avrebbe pensato Ginny ad affatturarlo. Oh, Merlino, non poteva passare una settimana con la testa coperta di pustole giganti, tutti avrebbero riso di lui, in ufficio!  
E poi, lui Hogwarts aveva smesso di frequentarla da dieci anni, come diamine aveva fatto a cadere dalla sua scopa durante una partita di Quidditch?  
Ma certo, che idiota che era! Lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto accettare di far parte del cordone di sicurezza alla semifinale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, lo sapeva che sicuramente gli olandesi si sarebbero fatti prendere la mano e lui sarebbe dovuto intervenire a sedare la rissa! Del resto, però, Ginny non sembrava per niente intenzionata a tornare presto in sella ad una scopa, non con Jamie pronto a gattonare ovunque e un secondo nanerottolo in arrivo entro la fine dell'estate, dunque era improbabile che sua sorella sarebbe entrata presto a far parte della Nazionale. Niente sorella in Nazionale, niente biglietti gratuiti per le partite della Coppa. E a Ron quando sarebbe ricapitato di vedere Babukar Adichie da vicino? Dopo tutti quei mesi a seguire le tracce di trafficanti di Snidget Dorati, si merirava di coniugare un po' il lavoro con il piacere!  
Oh, per Godric, non appena Hermione avrebbe saputo che era stato ferito durante una rissa alla semifinale gli avrebbe fatto una lavata di capo in grande stile, di quelle che facevano rimpiangere tutte le sfuriate della McGrannitt.  
Eppure, era quasi certo che la semifinale si svolgesse in primavera.  
E allora, perché aveva la sgradevole sensazione di aver bisogno di una coperta più pesante, per tenere lontano il freddo dell'inverno?  
Oh, maledizione, _maledizione_! Davvero uno di quegli olandesi aveva danneggiato fino a quel punto il suo cervello?  
Hermione avrebbe chiesto il divorzio non appena lo avesse sentito balbettare frasi sconnesse, ne era sicuro.  
_Hermione_... perché c'era una fastidiosa vocina nella sua mente che gli urlava insistentemente che avrebbe dovuto pensare a Hermione?  
E poi, era certo di aver parlato con il direttore Donovan, e di avere ottenuto il permesso di seguire solo incarichi d'ufficio, in quegli ultimi due mesi, perché non poteva rischiare di farsi male o di essere spedito in missione lontano da casa, non ora che si avvicinava così tanto il termine.  
_Il termine._  
Il termine!  
Con uno sforzo immenso, Ron spalancò gli occhi, sollevandosi a sedere.  
Ignorando il senso di nausea e il martellante dolore alla nuca che lo assalirono non appena portò il busto in posizione eretta, Ron si guardò intorno, terrorizzato.  
C'era qualcosa che non quadrava. Quelle lenzuola candide dai profili verde acido non erano le lenzuola dell'Infermeria di Hogwarts, ma conosceva benissimo lo stemma che stava osservando, ricamato con fili luminosi. Un osso e una bacchetta incrociati. Si trovava al San Mungo.  
Ma certo! Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo, certo che si trovava al San Mungo... solo, c'era qualcosa che non andava. Non doveva essere _lui_ , quello disteso in un letto d'ospedale.  
Ricordava benissimo di essere stato intento a sistemare le ultime ghirlande di agrifoglio attorno alle mensole del salotto, cercando di seguire al millimetro le precisissime indicazioni di Hermione, che riposava stesa sul divano, le gambe posate su numerosi cuscini per cercare di alleviare il fastidioso gonfiore alle caviglie. Ricordava che sua moglie gli era semrbata più pallida e insofferente del solito, ma lui, sciocco, aveva dato la colpa a quell'orribile torta piena di crema che Hermione aveva preteso fosse presente sulla tavola della cena, e che poi aveva solo assaggiato. Del resto, durante l'ultima visita la guaritrice Hirst aveva assicurato che avrebbero potuto festeggiare il Natale in pace, prima di doversi preoccupare di qualcosa.  
Ricordava anche di aver osservato con apprensione la lenta e dondolante avanzata di Hermione verso il bagno, e poi quel gemito flebile, e la voce di sua moglie che attraverso la porta chiusa lo esortava a stare calmo e ad andare a recuperare la valigia con tutto il necessario che ormai da un mese aspettava che arrivasse il suo momento accanto alla ciotola della Metropolvere.  
"Finalmente ti sei svegliato. Ti senti bene?"  
Ron si voltò di scatto, cercando di non prestare attenzione al martellare acuto che percuoteva tutto il suo cranio.  
Harry era seduto poco lontano da lui, su una scomoda sedia di plastica verde acido, e lo osservava con un'espressione strana. Era un ghigno, quello? Perché il suo migliore amico ghignava mentre lui era steso in un letto d'ospedale? E soprattutto, _perché era lui_ quello steso in un letto d'ospedale?  
"Harry... Harry, aiutami, dobbiamo andare da Hermione! Dopo cena le si sono rotte le acque, e..."  
Harry lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, boccheggiando come un pesce.  
E poi scoppiò a ridere, quel disgraziato!  
Che cosa c'era di tanto divertente, lo sapeva solo lui. Come se Harry non avesse sbraitato frasi prive di senso, sprizzando scintille rosse dalla punta della bacchetta a destra e a sinistra, quando era arrivato in ufficio il Patronus della mamma che avvertiva Harry di andare subito al San Mungo, dato che Ginny era entrata in travaglio con tre settimane d'anticipo.  
Ron cercò di gettare i piedi scalzi oltre il bordo del letto, ma Harry lo fermò, ricacciandolo sul materasso a viva forza.  
"Ehi, fa piano! Il guaritore McDonald mi ha fatto giurare che non ti avrei lasciato fare movimenti bruschi."  
Ron gettò un'occhiata di fuoco a Harry: possibile che fosse così scemo? Sua moglie stava partorendo! Sua moglie, nonché quella che Harry diceva essere una delle sue più care amiche, e tutto quello a cui Harry pensava era assicurarsi che Ron non facesse dei movimenti bruschi?  
"Harry, mi hai sentito? A Hermione si sono rotte le acque, io le ho promesso che sarei stato con lei tutto il tempo, mi devi dare una mano! Hai idea di quante fatture mi lancerà contro, se mi perdo il parto?"  
Harry sorrise di nuovo, prima di guardarlo con aria preoccupata.  
"Possibile che tu abbia sbattuto quella zucca vuota così forte? Il guaritore McDonald ha detto che non dovrebbero esserci danni, ma forse si è sbagliato."  
Ron si guardò intorno, confuso. La stanzetta in cui si trovava era piccola, ma tutto sommato accogliente, per essere una stanza d'ospedale. Di fronte a lui scoppiettava un allegro fuoco vivace, e il camino era adronato con semplici decorazioni natalizie. Le tende della piccola finestra erano scostate, rivelando il nero punteggiato di luci della notte di Londra. Di fianco a lui c'era un letto vuoto, perfettamente rifatto. Accanto al suo comodino bianco un carrello carico di boccette colorate e perfettamente ordinate faceva la sua bella mostra di sé, assieme ad una pila di bende candide.  
Non c'era assolutamente niente di strano, in quella stanza del San Mungo.  
E allora perché Ron aveva la sgradevolissima sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa di _fondamentale_?  
Facendo oscillare lo sguardo dal rettangolo di cielo notturno fuori dalla finestra alle semplici decorazioni di Natale sopra il camino, qualcosa prese a farsi strada nella mente di Ron. Qualcosa di così immenso e spiazzante che non poteva nemmeno pensare di cominciare ad analizzarlo senza prima avere qualche certezza.  
Voltandosi con aria circospetta verso Harry, che continuava a fissarlo con quello sguardo che poteva essere sia un sorriso a stento trattenuto che una smorfia preoccupata, Ron domandò:  
"Che giorno è?"  
Il sorriso sul viso di Harry parve allargarsi ancora di più. Gettando un rapido sguardo all'orologio che aveva al polso, Harry ghignò:  
"È Natale da più o meno mezz'ora, Ron. Immagino che per questa volta Molly vi perdonerà, se vi perdete il cenone."  
Natale. Il venticinque dicembre.  
A Hermione le acque si erano rotte la sera del 22 dicembre, di questo era sicuro come era sicuro di chiamarsi Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
Dunque erano passati due giorni, da quando erano sbucati nell'atrio del San Mungo in cerca di un Guaritore.  
All'improvviso, il ricordo di quei due giorni tornò, vivido e reale come poche altre cose al mondo.  
La confusione della corsa in sala parto, le urla di Hermione, il vociare rassicurante di una giovane Guaritrice che non aveva perso la calma nemmeno per un secondo, ma aveva spiegato a Hermione e Ron tutto quello che stava accadendo, minuto per minuto. Le unghie di Hermione che affondavano nel palmo della sua mano, le ore infinite eppure velocissime passate in piedi accanto al letto dove sua moglie era distesa, l'odore pungente del dittamo e quello leggero e dolcissimo del Distillato della Pace, di cui la Guaritrice faceva cadere solo una goccia ogni ora e mezza precisa fra le labbra di Hermione.  
Ron ricordò la preoccupazione della Guaritrice, che gli aveva chiesto se si sentisse bene, perché aveva l'aria di star per svenire. Ricordò anche le minacce urlate dalla voce roca di Hermione, che prometteva di trasfiguargli tutte le divise del lavoro in perfette copie dell'abito che aveva sfoggiato al Ballo del Ceppo, se avesse osato svenire proprio quando era lei a fare tutto il lavoro.  
E poi, con un tuffo al cuore che lo rese improvvisamente consapevole che avrebbe potuto evocare un centinaio di Patroni con un solo colpo di bacchetta, ricordò il momento in cui aveva rischiato di svenire per davvero, quando le urla di Hermione erano cessate e l'unico suono a riempire la stanza era rimasto il vagito acuto di un esserino tanto piccolo e perfetto da sembrare la concretizzazione di un calderone di Amortentia.  
Come aveva potuto dimenticare anche solo per una manciata di minuti quella gioia immensa e annichilente che era stato stringere fra le braccia il corpicino arrossato e palpitante di vita della sua meravigliosa bambina?  
Il ricordo dei grandi occhi di Rose, appannati e bellissimi, che si posavano per la prima volta nei suoi minacciò di sopraffarlo. Per un attimo, Ron credette che in quel momento avrebbe anche potuto anche smettere di respirare, perché tanto ormai la sua vita aveva raggiunto un punto tale di completezza che niente più avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo.  
Si voltò a guardare il sorriso smagliante di Harry, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi dell'espressione ebete che sicuramente doveva farlo assomigliare a Grop, in quel momento.  
"La vostra bambina è bellissima, Ron."  
Ron annuì, senza smettere di sorridere.  
Oh, sì, la sua Rose era a dir poco meravigliosa. Le sue manine perfette, le guance fresche e profumate, quella sottile peluria quasi trasparente che le ricopriva la testolina tonda... era quasi impossibile pensare che qualcosa ti tanto bello fosse nato anche da lui.  
Per un po', Ron rimase a bearsi del ricordo della sua piccola Rose, fino a quando l'ennesima fitta alla testa lo costrinse a concentrarsi su ben diversi pensieri.  
Tastando la spessa benda che avvolgeva il suo capo dolente, Ron domandò:  
"Com'è che non sono a casa con la mia famiglia, ora?"  
Ricordava vagamente un Guaritore dalla ridicola barbetta appuntita parlare della quantità di sangue perso da Hermione, e consigliare alla donna di restare in osservazione almeno una giornata. Ricordava di aver trascorso ore in una piccola stanzetta con le pareti dipinte a colori pastello, assieme a un'Hermione esausta ma raggiante e alla culla con la piccola Rose. Ricordava anche l'arrivo dei suoi genitori, che avevano pianto e baciato lui e Hermione cosi tante volte che Ron temeva gli sarebbe caduta la faccia. E poi erano arrivati Fleur, Bill e le bambine, e il compiacimento di Victoire quando le avevano permesso di sedere su una poltroncina tenendo fra le braccia la cuginetta aveva illuminato tutta la stanza. Non avrebbe mai poutto dimenticare l'esasperazione degli infermieri quando erano arrivati anche Percy, Ginny con il piccolo Jamie al collo, Harry, Andromeda e Teddy, che per l'occasione aveva sfoggiato una sfolgorante zazzera rosa confetto. Aveva anche qualche ricordo confuso di un'infermiera sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi davanti ai Fuochi D'Artificio Suonassente portati da George, il quale sosteneva che, dal momento che non avrebbe fatto alcun rumore, non c'era nulla di male a riempire i corridoi del reparto maternità di sfolgoranti bengala d'ogni possibile sfumatura di rosa. Per fortuna, Charlie era ancora in Romania, e si era limitato a urlare le sue congratulazioni dalle fiamme del camino.  
Ron ricordava tutto questo, e ricordava anche di essersi fermato per un velocissimo brindisi nella sala da tè all'ultimo piano, in compagnia di Andrew Bowman e Timothy Parker, due colleghi di pattuglia al reparto Vittime di Fatture Contagiose, pochi minuti dopo essersi recato all'Ufficio per la Registrazione dei Nuovi Nati. Oh, d'accordo, forse i brindisi erano stati due, ma insomma, quando ti ricapita di diventare padre per la prima volta? Eppure, perché non riusciva a spiegarsi per quale motivo ora si trovava disteso in un letto del San Mungo, lontano da Hermione e da Rose?  
Harry sogghignò di nuovo, prima di decidersi finalmente a spiegare:  
"Oh, be', a quanto dicono Parker e Bowman, stavate scendendo le scale, quando avete incrociato un ragazzo che ha avuto qualche problema nel tentativo di trasfigurarsi in un elefante. Sembra che avesse una proboscide impazzita dietro la nuca, e insomma, tu hai cercato di evitarlo, ma forse non avevi un equilibrio saldissimo, e sei caduto dalle scale."  
Ron rimase interdetto per un attimo.  
"Sono... caduto dalle scale?"  
Harry annuì, cercando di nascondere un ghigno divertito.  
"Sei caduto dalle scale e hai battuto la testa. Anche abbastanza forte, credo, ma insomma, per fortuna eri in un ospedale. Sei rimasto fuori combattimento per qualche ora, ma non dovrebbero esserci gravi conseguenze. Sono addirittura riuscito a convincere tua madre a tornarsene a casa dal resto dei nipoti."  
Ron si massaggiò di nuovo la nuca, sentendo un forte calore sprigionarsi da quella che forse era una ferita, sotto le bende. Non ricordava nulla di quella caduta, ma a parte il mal di testa gli sembrava di stare bene.  
Rimase a lungo a fissare le fiamme del camino, prima di bisbigliare:  
"Hermione lo sa?"  
Harry annuì, circospetto.  
"Si, ovvio. Doveva essere dimessa non appena tu fossi tornato a darle una mano, ma insomma, alla fine ha deciso di restare in ospedale una notte in più, per aspettare che tu ti riprendessi. Non credo avrebbe voluto passare qui il Natale, ma insomma..."  
Ron emise un cupo sospiro, prima di cercare di nuovo di rimettere i piedi a terra.  
"Che fai? Dobbiamo prima sentire il Guaritore McDonald! Hai preso davvero una brutta botta, e con i colpi in testa non si scherza, lo sai!"  
Ron però scostò le braccia di Harry, replicando brusco:  
"Non posso perdermi il primo Natale di mia figlia solo per un idiota che non dovrebbe nemmeno prendersi un G.U.F.O. in Trasfigurazione!"  
Dopo un breve battibecco, Ron acconsentì di farsi accompagnare da Harry nello studio del Guaritore McDonald, in fondo al corridoio, e si sottopose con malcelata impazienza a tutti i suoi incantesimi diagnostici. Dopo averlo avvolto in nuvole di fumo maleodorante e aver picchiettato con la punta della sua bacchetta su ogni centimetro del suo cranio, il vecchio Guaritore decretò che Ron poteva lasciare la sua stanza, raccomandandosi si non fare troppi sforzi e di non sottoporsi a stress.  
Facile, quando si aveva a che fare per la prima volta con una neonata. La neonata più bella del globo, d'accordo, ma pur sempre una neonata dotata di polmoni straordinariamente capaci.  
Harry lo accompagnò fino agli ascensori -niente scale, questa volta- ma non salì assieme a lui: disse che per le Guaritrici del reparto Maternità doveva essere già abbastanza frustrante esssre di turno la notte di Natale e avere fra le pazienti una signora Weasley, con tutte le conseguenze in fatto di visite che ciò comportava, e non aveva intenzione di tendere i loro nervi ancora di più. E poi (questo non lo disse, ma Ron lo lesse nel suo sguardo luminoso e un po' imbarazzato) Jamie era nato a marzo, dunque quello era il primo Natale da genitori anche per Harry e Ginny. Ron non voleva trattenerlo lontano da casa piú di quanto avesse fatto sino ad ora.  
  
Riconobbe la camera dove riposavano Rose e Hermione all'istante: fuori dalla porta era appeso un enorme fiocco color pesca, che scintillava e risplendeva anche nella penombra del corridoio. Poco piu sotto, c'era un foglio di pergamena un po' sciupato, su cui era raffigurata a tratti incerti una grande rosa. Era stato un regalo di Teddy, e Victoire, Dominique e Molly avevano contribuito mettendo mano ai colori. Ron avrebbe potuto indicare senza ombra di dubbio quali fossero le parti colorate con attenzione e precisione da Teddy e Victoire e quelle invece pasticciate in pochi minuti da Dominique e Molly.  
Con un attimo di esitazone e il cuore in gola, Ron si avvicinò alla maniglia della camera 22, sentendo il cuore battergli nel petto ad un ritmo insostenibile. Dietro quella porta la sua Hermione riposava assieme alla loro bambina, e Ron si rese conto che era quasi impossibile abituarsi a quel pensiero. Sarebbe mai arrivato il giorno in cui per lui sarebbe stato normale aprire una porta e trovarsi davanti sua figlia?  
Con un sospiro, si decise ad abbassare quella maniglia.  
La stanza era esattamente come la ricordava: piccola e accogliente, con le pareti colorate a tinte pastello e un allegro fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino. Le tende dell'ampia finestra erano tirate, e il comodino di fianco al letto quasi scompariva sotto il numero decisamente esagerato di regali portati dai suoi famigliari. Aveva promesso che avrebbe riportato a casa tutti i doni non appena fosse tornato dall'Ufficio per la Registrazione dei Nuovi Nati, così da rendere più agevole il viaggio di ritorno a casa a mamma e bimba, ma era evidente che non ne aveva avuto il tempo.  
E poi, eccole lì: sul letto fiocamente illuminato da delicati globi di luce che penzolavano distrattamente dal soffitto Ron scorse il profilo di Hermione, più spettinata che mai e forse un po' pallida, rispetto al solito, ma bellissima. Tra le sue braccia, la piccola Rose era intenta a poppare con gusto, senza emettere un suono. Oh, Merlino, Ron era certo che ben presto al posto del cuore si sarebbe ritrovato un enorme cratere pulsante in grado di emanare tanta luce da poter illuminare tutta Londra.  
Hermione sobbalzò appena, sentendo il rumore dei suoi passi, ma quando lo riconobbe gli lanciò un sorriso esausto, scuotendo la testa.  
"Oh, Ronald, sei davvero impossibile! Dovrei essere io quella con tutti i Guaritori intorno, non tu!"  
Ron si avvcinò con circospezione al letto su cui riposava la sua stupenda famiglia, consapevole che sul suo viso doveva svettare un sorriso a dir poco ebete.  
"Scusami. Voi come state?"  
Hermione abbassò gli occhi su Rose, sorridendo in maniera dolcissima.  
"Noi stiamo bene. Già nel tardo pomeriggio abbiamo imparato a fare una poppata come si deve, mi sa che stiamo prendendo il ritmo."  
Ron si sedette piano sul bordo del letto, facendo attenzione a non disturbare Hermione e la piccola.  
"Lo sapevo che la mia _So-Tutto-Io_ preferita non ci avrebbe messo molto a maneggiare perfettamente la tecninca."  
Del resto, con tutti i libri babbani e magici sulla puericultura di cui Hermione aveva tappezzato casa a partire dal pomeriggio in cui aveva scoperto di essere incinta, Ron non aveva il minimo dubbio che sua moglie avrebbe saputo esattamente cosa fare in ogni situazione.  
"Scemo. Non era affatto scontanto, soprattutto perché le prime poppate non sono state perfette. Lo sai che, nella maggior parte dei casi, una prima esperienza negativa può portare la madre a scoraggiarsi, ad una forte sensazione di inadeguatezza e di conseguenza all'incapacità di stabilire un rituale di allattamento corretto?"  
Hermione aveva bisbigliato quelle parole ad una velocità tale che Ron non era certo di aver capito esattamente ogni cosa. Del resto, erano circa nove mesi che Hermione snocciolava dati e statistche su allattamento, parti problematici, malattie infantili e via discorrendo. Ron aveva scoperto con sconcerto che la maggior parte di quelle ricerche risalevano all'epoca in cui Ginny aveva annunciato di aspettare Jamie, ma Hermione aveva avuto il tatto di tenere per sé buona parte dei suoi studi.  
Nel frattempo, Rose aveva smesso di poppare, ed era scivolata in un sonno placido e soddisfatto, il nasino arricciato e la boccuccia spalancata.  
"Tu stai bene? Non posso credere che ti sia beccato una severa commozione cerebrale proprio questo pomeriggio. Guarda che lo so che eri al bar con Parker e Bowman. Scommetto che ti sei fatto convincere a bere più di quanto avresti dovuto, è per questo che sei caduto!"  
Ron scosse la testa, cercando di difendersi:  
"Li ho incontrati per caso, e abbiamo fatto solo un paio di brindisi veloci! Ti giuro che ero perfettamente sobrio!"  
Hermione gli lanciò uno sguardo carico di sospetti, prima di tornare a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sulla bimba che stringeva fra le braccia.  
"Per Morgana, e pensare che nel pomeriggio volevano dimettermi! Non ne posso più di stare in questo letto, non credo esista un cuscino più scomodo."  
Ron passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di sua moglie, mormorando qualche parola di scusa, e poi aggiunse:  
"Se vuoi, posso fare un salto a casa a recuperare il tuo cuscino."  
In realtà non aveva la minima voglia di affrontare un viaggio in Metropolvere, non con il dolore acuto e martellante che continuava a percuotergli il cranio ad ogni battito di cuore, ma sapeva quanto Hermione avesse sofferto il mal di schiena durante la gravidanza.  
"No, non ti preoccupare. Resta qui, già che sei riuscito ad arrivare. Stanotte c'è di guardia il Rottweiler, secondo me se ti becca in giro per i corridoi a quest'ora ti spedisce sotto la neve tirandoti per le orecchie."  
Ron annuì, trattenendo a stento un brivido: _Rottweiler_ era il soprannome che lui e Harry avevano dato ad una Guaritrice dall'aria così arcigna che avrebbe fatto sembrare Madama Pince un dolce e tenero agnellino.  
"Certo che Rose è davvero meravigliosa."  
Hermione annuì distrattamente, persa com'era ad ammirare sua figlia dormire placidamente fra le sue braccia.  
"E' splendida. Oh, Ron, sono così felice!"  
Ron baciò con tenerezza la lacrima che aveva preso a scivolare lungo la guancia fresca di Hermione.  
"Sono felice anche io, tesoro."  
I tre riamsero per un po' in silenzio, incantati dalla vista di Rose. Ron beveva quella visione come solo un assetato nel deserto avrebbe potuto fare, beandosi di ogni dettaglio: ogni piega della sua pelle, ogni espressione che attraversava il suo visino, il modo in cui a stento riempiva la tutina verde decorata con boccini di ogni dimensione - un regalo di Ginny - il tremore che attraversav ai suoi minuscoli pugni...  
"Rose... la nostra bellissima Rose Weasley."  
A queste parole, Ron ebbe un minuscolo sussulto: ecco qual era quella cosa di cui doveva assolutamente ricordarsi, il pensiero che aveva occupato così tanto la sua mente che non si era nemmeno accorto di scendere le scale due gradini alla volta andando incontro ad un uomo chiaramente non in controllo del suo corpo. Doveva parlarne con Hermione, e subito. Forse sarebbe stato meglio farlo l'indomani mattina, con calma, quado Hermione sarebbe stata abbastanza fresca e riposata... ma no, non poteva aspettare ancora: sua moglie aveva il dirtitto di saperlo _subito_.  
E poi, prima le avesse dato la possibilità di infuriarsi, prima si sarebbe calmata.  
"Ecco, tesoro, a proposito di questo, dovrei dirti una cosa."  
Hermione, accanto a lui, si immobilizzò, lanciandogli lo sguardo fiammeggiante che Ron aveva imparato a conoscere e temere quando erano ancora due ragazzini intenti a mettere alla prova i propri sentimenti sui banchi di scuola.  
"Riguardo a che cosa, Ronald?"  
Ron esitò un attimo, ma quando vide le sopracciglia di Hermione inarcarsi in maniera tanto preoccupante, si decise a fare un lungo sospiro, e disse:  
"Riguardo al nome di Rose."  
Le labbra di sua moglie si strinsero in una linea tanto sottile e minacciosa che Ron si ritrovò a ringraziare Merlino e tutti gli Stregoni che Rose fosse ancora fra le braccia di Hermione, altrimenti niente gli avrebbe risparmiato una bella fattura coi fiocchi.  
"Ronald, per gli zoccoli di tutti i centauri, non ne avevamo già discusso ampiamente? Mi sembra che alla fine fossimo d'accordo: non importa se la tua gentilissima prozia Muriel si è detta pronta ad intestare la metà dell'oro presente nella sua camera blindata alla Gringott a Rose, io non ho intenzione di dare a mia figlia il nome di una vecchia megera che non perde occasione di ricordarmi che dovrei mettermi a dieta, o che dovrei farmi prendere da Fleur un appuntamento col suo parrucchiere, o che i miei vestiti sono troppo grigi o troppo lunghi o troppo colorati o quello che è!"  
Ron era tanto stupito dalla capacità di Hermione di trasmettere tutta la sua rabbia senza mai alzare nemmeno per un secondo il volume della sua voce che per un attimo rimase interdetto. Sì, era vero, quando avevano annunciato che stavano aspettando una bambina, c'erano stati alcuni momenti molto tesi: la prozia Muriel, dall'alto della sua autorità di membro più anziano della famiglia Weasley, aveva decretato che si sarebbe presa a cuore il futuro della figlia del suo nipote preferito, ma si aspettava che in cambio Ron e Hermione dessero il suo nome alla bambina. Dopo lunghe ed estenuanti litigate, Ron aveva proposto a Hermione di chiamare la bambina Rose, come era loro desiderio, e di darle Muriel solo come secondo nome. Insomma, Muriel non era un nome poi così brutto, se solo fosse riuscito a scinderlo dalla puzza di vecchia colonia stantia che chiuque nella famiglia sentiva al solo nominare la prozia. Ma no, alla fine si era deciso che i loro figli avrebbero avuto solo ed esclusivamente nomi apprezzati e desiderati da entrambi.  
"Non l'ho chiamata Rose Muriel, non l'avrei mai fatto nemmeno per l'oro di tutti i Goblin!"  
Hermione gli lanciò un'altra mezza occhiata dubbiosa, prima di domandare, circospetta:  
"E allora dov'è il problema?"  
Ron abbassò il capo, sentendo il familiare senso di calore risalire per il collo e andare ad addensarsi sulla punta delle sue orecchie.  
"Be', il problema sta più nel cognome", mormorò mogio.  
Hermione si limitò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati, come se fosse incapace di trovare le parole adatte a commentare quell'esternazione.  
"Il cognome? Ron, il tuo cognome è lo stesso da ventisei anni, come puoi aver sbagliato il cognome? Hai usato un'altra volta quelle stupide Piume che vende tuo fratello? Oh, santo cielo, hai chiamato ufficialmente mia figlia Rose Wazlib? Oh, Ronald, come hai potuto!"  
Solo quando sentì la voce di Hermione incrinarsi sull'orlo del pianto, Ron si decise a spiegarsi.  
"No, no, tesoro, non l'ho chiamata Wazlib. Lo so che ho sbagliato, che avrei dovuto chiederti il tuo parere, ma, insomma, sono sicuro che domani potrò sistemare tutto."  
Hermione gli lanciò uno sguardo a dir poco furente, sibilando:  
"Ron, come diamine hai chiamato Rose?"  
Sentendo il suo viso farsi ancora più caldo sotto lo sguardo inquisitore e severo di sua moglie, Ron sussurrò:  
"Granger Weasley... Rose Granger Weasley."  
Hermione aveva aperto la bocca per replicare, piccata, ma si immobilizzò a metà del gesto.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Be', sì, insomma, te l'ho detto che avrei dovuto prima parlarne con te, ho fatto una sciocchezza, ma ero così felice che semplicemente non ho riflettuto!"  
Hermione scosse la testa, e per un attimo a Ron parve che stesse sorridendo.  
"Oh, Ron... davvero? Allora mi ascoltavi, quando ti parlavo di quanto fosse importante cercare di minare la concezione patriarcale della società anche scardinando abitudini apparentemente innocue e consolidate nei secoli!"  
Ron fissò sua moglie a bocca aperta, confuso. Non aveva idea di che cosa Hermione intendesse. Forse, far crollare così le illusioni di Hermione proprio quando lei sembrava avergli perdonato quella libertà senza fare scenate non era la mossa più saggia, ma Ron aveva bisogno di essere sincero.  
"Be', in un certo senso... però non è per quello che ho chiamato così Rose."  
"Ah no?" domandò Hermione, delusa, e con tutta l'aria di volersi rigettare in battaglia.  
Ron scosse la testa, prese un profondo respiro e disse:  
"Il fatto è che... sì, insomma, forse è una cosa stupida, e sicuramente avrei dovuto chiedertelo, ma ecco, ho pensato che chiamarla solo Weasley sarebbe stato un po' riduttivo. Insomma, la famiglia Weasley è antica e grandissima, e per quanto siamo sempre stati i diversi, fra le Sacre Ventotto, è innegabile che chiunque, sentendo questo nome, penserà al fatto che siamo Purosangue."  
Quando si azzardò a rialzare lo sguardo su Hermione, Ron si accorse che sua moglie lo stava fissando con sguardo concentrato e attento, ma sembrava che lo scoppio d'ira fosse scongiurato, almeno per il momento.  
"Insomma, le cose sono cambiate, ma sappiamo che c'è ancora qualcuno per cui la purezza del sangue conta qualcosa. E, ecco, io non ci sto. Rose sarà una strega straordinaria, ma non lo sarà perché ha antico e puro sangue Weasley nelle vene, ma perché è la figlia della strega più brillante della sua generazione."  
Gli occhi di Hermione erano pieni di lacrime, ma, ora Ron ne era certo, sua moglie stava sorridendo.  
"Ecco, è solo che sono tanto orgoglioso di essere tuo marito. E voglio che tutti sappiano quanto sono felice di aver mescolato il mio sangue Weasley con quello di una Granger."  
"Oh, Ron!"  
Ron quasi cadde dal letto, tale era l'entusiasmo con cui Hermione si voltò a cercagli le labbra. Ron strinse a sé sua moglie con una circospezione che non aveva mai avuto, tanta era la sua paura di fare male alla piccola Rose.  
"Sei arrabbiata?"  
Hermione scosse la testa, cercando contemporaneamente di baciarlo.  
"Sono al settimo cielo, stupido!"  
I tre rimasero abbracciati a lugno, quella notte. Hermione si addormentò con un sorriso stanco sulle labbra, stringedo a sé la loro bambina, il capo abbandonato sulla spalla di Ron. Ron, dal canto suo, sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se si fosse alzato e disteso sulla brandina che i Guaritori fornivano a tutti i neopapà che desideravano restare accanto alla propria famiglia fino a quando mamma e bimbi non venivano dichiarati abbastanza in buona salute per essere dimessi. Se Hermione avesse dormito in quella posizone, l'indomani mattina avrebbe imprecato in tutte le lingue che conosceva (e non erano poche). Ron, dal canto suo, aveva un cerchio così stretto attorno alla testa che sentiva il bisogno di stendersi, ma non aveva il coraggio di lasciare la sua famiglia nemmeno per un secondo.  
Ah, l'ingenuità di un uomo alle prese con il suo primo figlio.  
Tutte le sue preoccupazioni sullo scomodo risveglio il mattino successivo vennero spazzate via dal vagito acuto di Rose, poco più di un'ora dopo. Vagito che non ci fu verso di placare, e che ridusse Hermione sull'orlo di una crisi isterica, e minacciò la testa martoriata di Ron di aprirsi in due.  
Fu solo dopo l'intervento provvidenziale del Rottweiler - che, sorprendentemente, si rivelò di una dolcezza inimmaginabile, con Rose - che Ron e Hermione riuscirono a guardarsi negli occhi e a sorridere.  
Mentre la bimba aveva ricominciato a dormire fra le braccia di Hermione, la donna tornò ad accoccolarsi accanto a Ron, sorridendo fra sé e sé.  
Nonostante il mal di testa, nonostante la consapevolezza che per lunghi, lunghissimi mesi casa Granger Weasley non avrebbe conosciuto la tranquillità, Ron si ritrovò a sperare che quel momento di pace e gioia durasse per sempre. Accarezzava la spalla morbida e calda di Hermione e fissava la linea sottile formata dagli occhi placidamente chiusi di sua figlia Rose, e si chiedeva se avrebbe mai desiderato altro, nella vita.  
Con un sussurro, Hermione si voltò appena, in modo da riuscire a fissarlo negli occhi.  
"Oh, cielo, tesoro, mi stavo quasi dimenticando una cosa importantissima!"  
Ron osservò con aria interrogativa sua moglie, chiedendosi che cosa poteva aver dimenticato. Forse il grafico per monitorare il sonno di Rose, o qualche diavoleria del genere.  
Aprendosi in un sorriso raggiante, Hermione sussurrò:  
"Buon Natale, papà."  
  
_Note:_  
Dunque, che dire? Questa raccolta vorrebbe essere un po' la controparte di "Ogni giorno, ogni respiro", la mia raccolta dedicata ai Malandrini. So che al momento è un po' in stallo, e giuro che prima o poi aggiornerò anche lei, ma il fatto è che, per questi brevi racconti, preferisco non mettere troppi paletti all'ispirazione, dunque avevo bisogno di uno spazio in cui parlare anche di situazioni e personaggi che coi Malandrini centrano relativamente.  
Purtroppo non so con quanta regolarità riuscirò ad aggiornare, ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio.  
Un paio di precisazioni: il titolo della raccolta, "Un cuore così bianco", è una citazone del Macbeth, nonché il titolo di un meraviglioso domazo di Javier Marìas: insomma, profaniamo in un colpo solo due dei più grandi pilastri della letteratura, no?  
Il titolo di questo racconto, invece, è tratto, chiaramente, dal Sonetto 109 di Shakespeare. Prima o poi un fulmine mi colpirà, lo so.  
Infine, ad un certo punto nomino di sfuggita il direttore Donovan: questo perché, semplicemente, immagino che Harry sia diventato Capo dell'Ufficio Auror solo dopo molti anni di servizio.  
Credo sia tutto.  
Vi chiedo, naturalmente, di sentirvi liberi di lasciarmi un qualsiasi tipo di commento, non immaginate quanto ogni parere possa essere utile per cercare di migliorare.  
  



	2. Sopravvivere

**_Sopravvivere_**  
 

Molly Weasley si lasciò cadere stancamente sulla vecchia sedia di legno che, durante tutte le estati della sua vita da quando era diventata la signora Weasley, aveva stazionato a fianco della porta che dava sul retro della sua casa. Aveva sempre amato, dopo aver sbrigato le faccende domestiche, lasciarsi scivolare su quel cuscino morbido e sentire il vento fresco scompigliarle i capelli, mentre le sue dita agili dirigevano in punta di bacchetta il movimento di ago e filo, oppure mentre puliva gli ortaggi per la cena, o si attardava a leggere i fotoromanzi del Settimanale delle Streghe.  
Quando Bill e Charlie erano diventati abbastanza grandi da poter giocare per qualche tempo da soli, Molly aveva scoperto che quella postazione poteva rivelarsi decisamente utile: i suoi bambini potevano giocare nel giardino, indisturbati, e lei poteva finire di lavorare tenendo sotto controllo i suoi figli per accertarsi che non si facessero del male. O per intervenire abbastanza in fretta in caso di incidenti magici, almeno. E quella era diventata la sua abitudine, il suo piccolo vizio a cui mai avrebbe rinunciato: non appena il clima diventava abbastanza clemente da permettere di passare qualche ora all'aperto, lei piazzava la sua sedia fuori dalla porta di casa, protetta dal piccolo pergolato che ogni anno Arthur prometteva di aggiustare, e lavorava serena, ascoltando il canto degli uccelli e guardando i suoi figli crescere.  
Allungando le gambe davanti a sé e trattenendo a stento un gemito, Molly si ritrovò a pensare che raramente avevano avuto un'estate tanto mite e calda. Un brutto scherzo del destino: cieli così limpidi che quasi ferivano gli occhi, giornate così calde e luminose da far credere che l'Inghilterra si fosse improvvisamente trasformata in un qualche paradiso mediterraneo, e tutto questo proprio quando Molly non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo a oziare su una sedia osservando le api ronzare pigre. Quelle lunghe giornate estive andavano riempite con lavori ben più complessi e totalizzanti che pelare patate o sferruzzare maglioni, se voleva trovare il coraggio di mettere in fila un respiro dopo l'altro.  
Molly socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare che anche quell'anno quella sedia era stata sistemata lì fuori da Arthur, che non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: Molly aveva protestato, aveva detto che non avrebbe avuto tempo né cuore per sedersi lì a godere del sole tiepido e delle piccole gioie quotidiane, ma Arthur era stato irremovibile. Aveva detto che Tu-Sai-Chi poteva anche essere il Mago Oscuro più potente dell'ultimo secolo, ma non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza potente da spazzare via l'immagine a cui lui ricorreva ogni volta che doveva evocare il suo Patronus: il giardino della loro casa pieno delle risate dei loro figli, e Molly a vegliare su di loro, pronta ad accoglierlo ogni sera con il suo sorriso dolce. Non c'era stato bisogno di aggiungere che quell'immagine era già stata lacerata, strappata, fatta a pezzi, e non solo dal tempo: Molly lo sapeva, Arthur lo sapeva, e non avevano bisogno di ricordarsi che tutta la loro gioia stava per essere spenta come una candela in una notte di vento.  
E poi era arrivato maggio: il mese della rinascita e della speranza, il mese che aveva ridato la gioia e la libertà a tutta la comunità magica, ma lo aveva fatto ad un prezzo che Molly non era certa di essere in grado di pagare. La Tana aveva smesso di essere solo la casa di due vecchi preoccupati e stanchi, ma era tornata ad essere rifugio e protezione, il caldo nido in cui ritirarsi a leccare le ferite, pregando di avere la forza di guarire.  
Da che la Tana era andata via via svuotandosi con la fuga dei suoi figli, dopo quel terribile giorno di maggio tutto era sembrato rifiorire, e a volte a Molly pareva di essere davvero tornata ai vecchi tempi, quando i suoi figli e i loro ospiti erano così tanti che rischiava di dimenticare quanti piatti dovesse mettere in tavola la sera. Quasi, perché la consapevolezza delle assenze era sempre così soverchiante che Molly temeva non avrebbe mai più passato un'ora della sua vita senza pensare a chi le era stato strappato.  
Charlie aveva detto di voler seguire un progetto di reinserimento del Gallese Verde Comune nel suo habitat naturale, e anche se Molly era certa che si trattasse solo di una scusa per stare vicino alla famiglia, era felice di poter ospitare a cena il suo secondogenito almeno tre volte alla settimana. Percy, che dedicava gran parte delle sue giornate al suo nuovo lavoro presso il _Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica_ , in qualche modo riusciva a passare dalla Tana almeno una volta al giorno: spesso arrivava talmente tardi la sera, ed era talmente stanco, che si addormentava di sasso sul divano, e Molly si limitava a coprirlo con attenzione con una coperta. Bill passava ore chiuso nel capanno degli attrezzi di Arthur, fingendosi improvvisamente interessato agli aggeggi babbani che suo marito ci conservava, mentre Fleur, che aveva un particolare talento per l'Erbologia, trascorreva molte domeniche nell'orto della Tana, facendovi crescere piante comuni, piante officinali, piante utili per le pozioni di uso quotidiano e soprattutto fiori: il giardino della Tana non era mai stato così colorato e profumato.  
Anche Ron era tornato a casa dal suo folle peregrinare a cui Molly non aveva il coraggio di ripensare, e con lui, naturalmente, aveva portato Harry: i due, come quando erano poco più che dei bambini preoccupati solo del Quidditch e dei compiti, dividevano ancora la stanza di Ron. Anche Ginny aveva finalmente abbandonato la sua stanzetta a casa della prozia Muriel, ed era tornata a vivere nella sua cameretta di bambina, che spesso divideva con Hermione, che dal canto suo sembrava non avere il coraggio di passare troppo tempo nella casa ancora vuota dei suoi genitori. O almeno, questo era quello che dicevano ufficialmente i ragazzi, e Molly non aveva la forza di protestare, quando udiva quei passi felpati che attraversavano i corridoi quando la casa era immersa nel silenzio.  
E poi, naturalmente, c'era George.  
George, che non parlava quasi mai, ma che la settimana prima le aveva chiesto di insegnargli a preparare una torta, e quando l'aveva bruciata era scoppiato a piangere come un bambino che perde il suo primo dente da latte. George che continuava a lavorare nel suo negozio di scherzi, ma che aveva dichiarato che non avrebbe mai più progettato alcun nuovo prodotto. George, che quando era tornato da Hogwarts si era rifiutato di mettere piede nell'appartamento a Diagon Alley in cui aveva vissuto nell'ultimo anno, e che dopo la prima notte insonne alla Tana aveva chiesto a Bill e Charlie se poteva trasferirsi per un po' in quella che era stata la loro vecchia stanza. George, il figlio a cui più di tutti ora Molly avrebbe voluto stare vicino, ma anche quello che a volte faticava a guardare in faccia, perché ogni volta non riusciva a trattenersi dal vedere nei suoi occhi anche quelli di Fred, e allora era certa che il dolore sarebbe stato semplicemente troppo grande.  
  
A Molly pareva di vivere in un sogno che spesso assumeva le tinte di un incubo: la comunità magica era in fermento, tutte le normali attività erano sospese in un clima di festa, cordoglio e ricostruzione, e Molly si sentiva sospesa a sua volta. Le sembrava che la normalità non sarebbe mai più tornata, e che la sua vita sarebbe stata un misto di tutte quelle prudenti attenzioni che la circondavano, dell'affetto dei suoi figli, che cercavano di crescere e far proprie le tremende esperienze attraverso cui erano dovuti passare negli ultimi anni, e insieme un dolore eterno e insopprimibile, quello che provava ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio o sentiva il sole scaldarle la pelle o le sembrava di essere sul punto di scoppiare a ridere, perché si ricordava di essere viva, mentre Fred non lo era più, e niente lo avrebbe riportato indietro.  
Sapeva che tutto questo sarebbe finito, prima o poi: l'estate, il calore, l'euforia del mondo magico improvvisamente liberato, tutto sarebbe finito, spazzato via dall'autunno e dal ritorno alla normalità.  
Ginny sarebbe tornata a Hogwarts per diplomarsi, mentre Harry avrebbe iniziato a frequentare l'Accademia Auror, e si sarebbe trasferito in qualche appartamento a Londra. Forse lui e Ron avrebbero diviso una casa per un po', oppure Ron si sarebbe trovato un lavoro e sarebbe andato a vivere per conto suo, ma Molly sapeva bene che nemmeno lui sarebbe rimasto alla Tana ancora a lungo. Percy, lentamente, avrebbe iniziato a guarire dai suoi sensi di colpa, e sempre più spesso si sarebbe ritrovato a rincasare a notte fonda nella sua casetta di Liverpool. Il progetto che ora Charlie stava seguendo aveva una durata di circa nove mesi, dopodiché Molly era certa che il richiamo della sua riserva in Romania sarebbe stato troppo forte perché suo figlio potesse resistere, e del resto lei non lo avrebbe mai voluto trattenere. Arthur prima o poi avrebbe ritrovato la stabilità, e i suoi aggeggi babbani sarebbero tornati ad essere solo un passatempo che avrebbe potuto affrontare anche da solo, e non un'ancora di salvezza in cui gettarsi a capofitto. Fleur presto si sarebbe ricordata di avere un giardino tutto per sé, a Villa Conchiglia, e i fiori e le piante che avrebbero assorbito la sua concentrazione sarebbero stati quelli della sua casa, com'era giusto che fosse.  
E anche George, sì, anche George sarebbe guarito, prima o poi. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo, ma Molly sapeva che prima o poi suo figlio avrebbe riso di nuovo, e avrebbe sentito la necessità di far ridere qualcun altro, e allora avrebbe imparato di nuovo a camminare sulle sue gambe.  
  
Il vagito acuto del piccolo Teddy riportò Molly al presente, strappandola dalle sue riflessioni e dal suo dolore, obbligandola ad aprire gli occhi in tempo per posare una mano sul braccio magro di Andromeda: la donna, seduta accanto a lei, stava già per scattare in direzione della macchia d'ombra creata dagli ontani, dove Teddy strillava fra le braccia di un Harry Potter decisamente terrorizzato. Il ragazzo si guardava attorno, in evidente difficoltà, e accolse con gratitudine l'intervento di Bill, che prese il bimbo fra le braccia con fare esperto. L'uomo cullò delicatamente il piccolo, che presto tornò calmo e silenzioso, tutto preso com'era a far cambiare sfumatura ai suoi capelli al ritmo del suo stesso respiro, una cosa che, Andromeda aveva spiegato, faceva solo quando era del tutto a suo agio.  
Andromeda tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia con un sorriso tirato sul volto. Senza mai staccare gli occhi dal piccolo arcobaleno colorato che era la testolina di suo nipote, la donna sussurrò:  
"Non c'è che dire, Bill ci sa davvero fare con i bambini."  
Molly osservò il suo primogenito cercare invano di convincere Harry a riprendere in braccio Teddy, strappando una mezza risata a Ginny, e sorrise a sua volta.  
"Immagino sia inevitabile, quando hai sei fratelli più piccoli."  
Eccolo, quel pugno allo stomaco, tanto doloroso quanto inaspettato. Non si sarebbe mai abituata ad utilizzare il passato, parlando dei suoi figli.  
Andromeda dovette comprendere a che cosa era dovuto lo spasmo che aveva teso le labbra di Molly, perché si limitò a posare a sua volta una mano sul braccio della padrona di casa, con aria partecipe.  
Molly si ritrovò di ad osservare di sottecchi il pallore sul viso di Andromeda Tonks, le ombre scure che seganvano i suoi begli occhi, il sorriso esausto e tirato che induriva il suo viso, e si ritrovò a chiedersi quanto si somigliassero.  
Lei e Andromeda non si conoscevano molto bene, fino a una manciata di settimane prima: si erano parlate ogni tanto ad Hogwarts, e spesso avevano scambiato chiacchiere di circostanza quando si incontravano per le vie di Diagon Alley o in qualche negozio, ma non erano mai arrivate a condividere qualcosa sul piano personale. Era stato solo durante i funerali delle vittime della battaglia di Hogwarts, che erano stati celebrati in pompa magna e con un rituale collettivo, che le due si erano ritrovate a scambiarsi un abbraccio pieno di affetto e sincera partecipazione. Erano due donne, due madri distrutte da un dolore che nessuna persona al mondo dovrebbe affrontare, e poco contava che non si fossero mai scambiate più di una manciata di parole sul tempo o sull'efficacia della nuova formulazione del Solvente di Nonna Acetonella.  
Quando, al termine dell'estenuante cerimonia, Molly si era ritrovata davanti la figura pallida e tremante di Andromeda intenta a cullare disperatamente il piccolo Teddy, che era scosso da un pianto incontrollabile, a Molly era sembrato normale avvicinarsi a lei. Tutte le persone presenti a quel funerale componevano gruppi più o meno compatti, come se l'unirsi e farsi scudo a vicenda potesse alleviare in qualche modo il dolore. Andromeda, invece, era sola. Aveva perso la sua famiglia quando aveva deciso di sposare il Nato Babbano Ted Tonks, e quella guerra le aveva portato via tutto: il genero, il marito, e la sua amata figlia. Non c'era da stupirsi che stringesse a sé il nipote come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Quando Molly aveva circondanto in un abbraccio Andromeda e il piccolo Teddy, la donna era scoppiata in un pianto disperato, ammettendo di non avere più forze, di non sapere come fare a prendersi cura di quel bambino che ora aveva solo lei, e dicendosi certa che era tutto inutile, perché tanto il piccolo non sarebbe sopravvissuto, dato che si rifiutava cocciutamente in ingerire anche solo una goccia di latte artificiale. Probabilmente in quel momento Andromeda non si rendeva nemmeno conto di chi avesse davanti, e aveva pronunciato quelle parole in preda alla disperazione del momento. Molly, come se fosse il gesto più naturale per lei, aveva semplicemente cinto le spalle di quella donna che sembrava più fragile del bimbo che stringeva fra le braccia, e l'aveva guidata in mezzo al folto gruppo di chiome rosse che l'aspettava. Andromeda si era lasciata guidare fino al camino più vicino, ed aveva mosso pochi passi barcollanti nella cucina della Tana, prima di rendersi conto di dove si trovasse.  
Per Molly era stato naturale: aveva bisogno di agire, di fare qualsiasi cosa le permettesse di distrarsi da quel dolore infinito e costante che le apriva voragini nel petto ad ogni respiro, e così aveva fatto quello che le riusciva meglio: si era presa cura di chi aveva bisogno di aiuto e protezione. Aveva accolto Andromeda e Teddy in casa sua con la stessa naturalezza con cui si era accinta a preparare la colazione ad un esile Harry Potter cinque anni prima, si era preoccupata che la donna mangiasse e prendesse del Distillato della Pace, affinché riposasse almeno qualche ora (aveva l'aria di non aver chiuso occhio nemmeno un secondo, dal giorno della battaglia di Hogwarts, ed era quasi certa che i vagiti di Teddy non avessero alcuna colpa). Aveva poi riversato tutte le sue attenzioni su Teddy, che effettivamente sembrava opporre una strenua resistenza a qualsiasi tipo di latte in polvere. Alla fine, aveva deciso di seguire il suo istinto, e aveva ripercorso gli stessi passi di quando Percy aveva poche settimane di vita e lei si era presa un brutto principio di Spruzzolosi, perdendo così il latte: aveva preso ad insaporire i biberon del piccolo con poche gocce di estratto di petali d'asfodelo, e il bimbo aveva ritrovato l'appetito.  
Dopo circa una settimana, Andromeda aveva ritrovato la forza per tornare a casa sua, e Molly aveva preso a farle visita regolarmente. E così Andromeda aveva iniziato a ricambiare le visite, trovando molto più piacevole la campagna attorno alla Tana che la casa dove aveva vissuto per una vita intera, che da ogni angolo sembrava volerle urlare il nome delle persone che aveva perso.  
  
Quella domenica di metà giungo non faceva eccezione: Andromeda era arrivata presto, portando con sé un Teddy pacificamente addormentato, e aveva aiutato Molly a preparare un pranzo che sarebbe stato più adatto a sfamare gli invitati di un piccolo ricevimento di nozze.  
Andromeda ora sedeva accanto a Molly, osservando suo nipote venir viziato e coccolato dal suo padrino e da tutti i Weasley. Sembrava che Remus avesse fatto una scelta saggia, nominando Harry Potter come padrino del piccolo Teddy: il bimbo sembrava aver trovato una famiglia molto più numerosa di quanto Andromeda avrebbe mai potuto offrirgli.  
Improvvisamente, si sentì risuonare un suono limpido e cristallino alla porta dell'ingresso principale della Tana, e Molly sospirò: non aspettavano ospiti, ma era anche vero che gli ospiti non aspettavano un inviyo, per presentarsi alla Tana. Poteva trattarsi della giovane Lovegood, che aveva preso l'abitudine di recarsi alla Tana molto più spesso di quanto avesse mai fatto prima, o qualche collega di Arthur, oppure anche Lee Jordan, che sembrava determinato a impedire a George di passare troppo tempo nella stessa stanza.  
Molly stava per alzarsi e andare ad aprire, quando le arrivò il grido soffocato di Ron dal piano di sopra, che le intimava di restare dov'era, perché ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
Molly rimase seduta a seguire lo sguardo di Andromeda, in silenzio. Le due donne passavano molto tempo insieme, pur parlando pochissimo: non ne avevano bisogno, si sentivano unite da un destino beffardo e crudele, e ogni parola sarebbe stata inutile.  
Presto, però, il loro silenzio venne interrotto da un vociare allegro: Ron e Hermione erano finalmente comparsi in giardino, accompagnando gli ospiti. Uno era un ragazzo alto e tranquillo, che Molly aveva ormai imparato a conoscere e a cui voleva bene. Neville Paciock salutò educatamente le due donne, prima di voltarsi e sussurrare qualcosa ad un'anziana signora che camminava dietro di lui con la schiena dritta e rigida. La donna indossava un lungo abito scuro, che appariva soffocante nella calura estiva, e stringeva al petto una voluminosa borsa di un bel rosso acceso. Se anche Molly non l'avesse riconosciuta, il cappello su cui svettava il grande avvoltoio impagliato era inconfondibile: Augusta Paciock si affrettò a stringere ossequiosamente la mano di Molly, per poi spostare il suo sguardo acuto e serio su Andromeda.  
Molly aveva già incontrato qualche volta Augusta Paciock, quando Neville si era recato alla Tana per salutare Harry, Ron e Hermione. La donna era sempre stata gentile e un po' cerimoniosa, per quanto forse un po' brusca.  
"Lei dev'essere Andromeda Tonks, non è così?"  
Andromeda annuì lentamente, osservando la donna con fare sospettoso. Molly aveva notato che, per quanto Andormeda si fosse aggrappata ai Weasley come se fosse stata membro di quella famiglia, si trovava sempre un po' a disagio quando doveva parlare con degli sconosciuti.  
Augusta gettò uno sguardo al gruppo di ragazzi raccolti attorno al turchese brillio che erano ora i capelli di Teddy, e aggiunse, con tono sorprendentemente dolce:  
"E lui immagino sia il piccolo Lupin."  
Andromeda annuì di nuovo, lanciando uno sguardo pieno d'affetto al bimbo, che ora se ne stava tra le braccia di Hermione.  
"Durante la sua prima lezione, il professor Lupin ha convinto il mio Neville a far indossare al suo Molliccio, un professore che gli dava il tormento, questo cappello" Augusta si sfiorò l'eccentrico copricapo adorno di avvoltoio, sorridendo appena.  
"Se già prima questo cappello mi piaceva, da quando Neville mi ha raccontato quello che era successo è diventato il mio preferito. Lupin è stato un bravo professore, anche in un solo anno ha lasciato tanto ai suoi studenti."  
Andromeda annuì di nuovo, lo sguardo appena un po' più fisso e irrigidito di prima. Molly sapeva che per lei non era stato facile accettare Remus come genero, aveva temuto che fosse troppo vecchio per sua figlia, troppo pericoloso, e che alla fine Ninfadora avrebbe solo sofferto immensamente per una scelta sbagliata. Ma quando si era trovata costretta a scegliere fra la sua famiglia e l'uomo che amava, Andromeda si era fatta una promessa: mai, per nessun motivo al mondo si sarebbe frapposta fra i suoi figli e chiunque avessero deciso di amare. E così si era fatta coraggio, aveva ingoiato delusioni, paure e diffidenze e aveva finito per affezionarsi a quell'uomo tormentato e gentile. Non era la prima volta che qualche ex studente di Remus le rivolgeva parole simili, quando scopriva chi lei fosse.  
Augusta accettò con un cenno del capo la sedia che Ron le offrì, e sedette di fianco alle due donne, osservando con aria seria i ragazzi chiacchierare sotto le fresche ombre degli alberi. Alla fine, senza distogliere gli occhi da suo nipote, che stava chino a guardare Teddy con la stessa espressione ammirata e stupita di un bambino davanti ad un animale esotico allo zoo, l'anziana donna bisbigliò:  
"Sono sinceramente dispiaciuta per tutte le sue perdite. Immagino che il clima di gioia e festa che si respira ovunque non faccia che farla sentire peggio."  
Andromeda fissò a lungo quella buffa signora che non sembrava avere la minima difficoltà a pronunciare ad alta voce frasi che non tutti avrebbero detto ad uno sconosciuto.  
"La ringrazio. Non è facile, no."  
Augusta Paciock si limitò ad annuire, come se fosse soddisfatta della risposta che aveva ottenuto. Molly, dal canto suo, non disse niente: a volte, quando il dolore minacciava di sopraffarla, le tornava alla mente il modo stanco con cui Andromeda si chinava a prendere fra le braccia Teddy: c'erano nei suoi gesti una stanchezza e un dolore innegabili, ma anche una dignità e una tenacia che commuovevano. Quando Molly si sentiva distrutta, guardava Andromeda stringere a sé suo nipote, l'unico affetto che la vita avesse risparmiato, e guardando Arthur e i suoi figli Molly si rendeva conto di essere, nonostante tutto, fortunata.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio, riempito solo dal vociare distante dei ragazzi in fondo al giardino, Augusta Paciock si limitò a bisbigliare:  
"A volte uno ha l'impressione che da certe ferite non si guarisca mai. Domani saranno esattamente diciassette anni che mio figlio ha perso ogni capacità di riconoscere me o qualunque cosa gli stia attorno, e delle volte mi sembra che faccia male esattamente come il primo giorno."  
Molly sosprò, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. Augusta Paciock aveva ragione: era impossibile pensare che ci fossero tante persone felici, al mondo, tanti festeggiamenti, tanta gioia a ubriacare la comunità magica, quando così tante famiglie erano costrette ad affrontare dolori tanto immensi da sembrare semplicemene disumani.  
Improvvisamente, Molly avvertì un singulto accanto a lei, e si voltò in tempo per vedere Andromeda trattenere a stento un singhiozzo e asciugarsi le lacrime nel bavaglino giallo limone di Teddy, che teneva sempre in tasca per ogni evenienza. Le posò delicatamente una mano sul braccio, cercando di combattere il pizzicore che minacciava di inondare di lacrime anche il suo viso, quando Augusta la precedette, aggiungendo:  
"Non si trattenga. Non faccia il mio errore. Trattenere le lacrime non serve a niente, se non ad aggiungere un fardello ancora più grosso sulla sua schiena. Ha la fortuna di avere un nipote ancora così piccolo che non ricorderà le sue lacrime, ma solo l'affetto."  
Andormeda soffiò il naso, e parve sul punto di aver ritrovato un certo equilibrio, quando fu Molly a rendersi conto di essere quella che stava piangendo. Le due donne si voltarono a guardarla con pietoso affetto, e Molly, fra le lacrime, si ritrovò a ridacchiare:  
"Oh, per Godric, mi trasformerò in una fontana. E' solo che a volte è così difficile... mi sembra di avere tutto sotto controllo, mi sembra di poter essere felice sentendo i miei figli ridere, e invece fa sempre così male..."  
fu Augusta Paciock a posarle una mano carica di grossi anelli dai colori sgargianti sul braccio, con fare protettivo.  
"Farà sempre male, ma pirma o poi ti accorgerai che puoi essere felice anche con questo dolore nel petto."  
"Come si fa?" domandò Andromeda, continuando ad asciugarsi furtivamente gli occhi con il bavaglino di Teddy. Augusta si strinse nelle spalle, tornando a guardare il bimbo e i ragazzi che lo circondavao.  
"Non lo so. Noi siamo fortunate. Io avevo Neville a cui badare, e non potevo permettermi di andare in pezzi. Lei ha quel bimbo, e tu, Molly, be', tu hai mezza Inghilterra di cui prenderti cura."  
Le tre donne si ritrovarono scosse da una risata incerta, gli occhi ancora umidi.  
"Per un po', si va avanti perché si deve, perché c'è qualcuno che ha bisogno della nostra lucidità più di quanto ne abbiamo bisogno noi stessi. E poi si impara che non è solo per i nostri figli o nipoti che dobbiamo andare avanti, ma anche per tutte le persone che abbiamo perso, che non vorrebbero mai vederci votate a una vita di sofferenza e di dolore."  
Molly ripensò alla risata di Fred, e si rese conto, in mezzo all'immane sofferenza, che se c'era un modo per onorare il ricordo di suo figlio, era asciugarsi le lacrime e concedersi il diritto di ridere.  
"E poi" aggiunse ancora Augusta, fissando finalmente le due donne accanto a lei " per quanto sembri incredibile, un giorno si scopre che è per noi stessi che dobbiamo andare avanti. Perché ce lo dobbiamo, perché abbiamo il sacrosanto diritto di essere felici. Il dolore non passerà mai del tutto, e ci saranno giorni, anche a distanza di decenni, in cui sembrerà che non sia passata nemmeno un'ora. Ma nel frattempo la felicità è ancora possibile."  
  
Molly si ritrovò a pensare a tutto quello che avevano affrontato nel corso degli ultimi anni, ai pericoli che aveva corso la sua famiglia, e alla nuova epoca di gioia e spensieratezza che si apriva davanti a loro. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul calore del sole che le riscaldava la pelle, sul ronzare pigro delle api che cullava il suo udito, e sul vociare lieve dei suoi ragazzi, tutti i suoi ragazzi, quelli che aveva partorito e quelli che il destino aveva depositato sotto il suo sguardo attento.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Augusta Paciock era in piedi, le labbra tese in una linea dritta e i piccoli occhi chiari stretti in due fessure gelide.  
"Non ho mai trovato le parole giuste per dirtelo, Molly, ma volevo ringraziarti per aver ucciso la donna che mi ha portato via mio figlio. Se non lo avessi fatto tu, probabilmente avrei cercato di farlo io stessa, e temo sarebbe stata la gloriosa fine di Augusta Paciock. "  
Molly ebbe la sensazione che il sangue le si gelasse nelle vene, a quelle parole. Quella parte della battaglia per lei era come un grande sogno confuso: dopo la morte di Fred, la sua mente aveva semplicemente smesso di funzionare in maniera regolare. Forse era stata una fortuna, perché se solo fosse stata ancora in grado di pensare lucidamente, il dolore l'avrebbe sicuramente paralizzata, e allora sarebbe stata la fine. Il corpo immobile di Harry fra le braccia di Hagrid, la battaglia, niente aveva più avuto importanza. Era come se niente potesse toccarla, in quel momento, perché aveva già perso tutto quello che poteva perdere. Un essere umano, semplicemente, non può sopportare più di un certo grado di dolore, e lei lo aveva sentito tutto quando aveva trovato George avvinghiato al corpo esanime di Fred. Impedire a quella donna di fare del male a Ginny le era sembrata l'unica cosa sensata, in quel mare di follia.  
La voce di Augusta Paciock, dura come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, riportò Molly al presente.  
“Mi dispiace. So che sto parlando di sua sorella...”  
“Io non ho sorelle”, intervenne improvvisamente Andromeda. Le lacrime erano scomparse dai suoi occhi, e il suo viso era composto in una fredda maschera di compunto dolore.  
“Ho smesso di essere parte di quella famiglia trent'anni fa, e non ho più niente in comune con quella... quella donna.”  
Augusta Paciock annuì lentamente, senza mai perdere la sua espressione seria. Molly gettò uno sguardo angosciato verso Andromeda, preoccupata che quella conversazione potesse essere troppo, per lei. Tuttavia il viso della donna era più calmo di come Molly l'avesse visto nelle ultime settimane, seppur il dolore fosse evidente in ogni piega della sua pelle.  
“Lo so che è stata lei. Me l'hanno detto, Minerva McGrannitt ha visto la scena. La mia Dora... è stata lei” la voce di Andromeda tremò appena, ma la donna non sembrava disposta a piegarsi davanti al dolore, non questa volta. “Bellatrix era una Black e una Lestrange, io sono Tonks. Solo Tonks.”  
Sulle tre donne scese un silenzio carico di significati, che nessuna osò interrompere per un lungo tempo.  
Sopra di loro, il sole splendeva, caldo come raramente accadeva, in quella regione.  
Sotto l'ombra degli ontani, Teddy Lupin si osservava estasiato una manina, circondato dai sorrisi di un gruppo di giovani che si aggrappavano alla vita con tenacia, illuminati da una speranza che fino a poche settimane prima sarebbe parsa un miraggio.  
Improvvisamente, Molly Weasley si ritrovò a respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria tiepida e profumata dai fiori che sua nuora aveva coltivato con tanta attenzione, e in un attimo di improvvisa, insperata lucidità, ebbe la certezza, in fondo al suo cuore, che nonostante il dolore non sarebbe mai scomparso, c'era davvero spazio per la serenità.  
  
 _Note:_  
Non so bene che dire.  
Questa cosa è venuta fuori in mezzo ai deliri della febbre (sì, il sedici di maggio sono riuscita a beccarmi l'influenza, maledetti sbalzi di temperatura!). Fino all'ultimo sono stata indecisa se cestinare tutto o lasciare decantare un po' e rivedere in seguito, e invece alla fine ho pubblicato.  
Non sono sicura di essere in grado di avvicinarmi anche solo lontanamente al dolore che deve provare un genitore davanti alla perdita di un figlio.  
La parte finale mi convince pochissimo, ma tant'è.  
Ah, il Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica è un organo di mia invenzione: mi piace pensare che, dopo tutti gli insabbiamenti e le notizie distorte di quegli anni, qualcuno al Ministero si sia preso la briga di cercare di chiarire ogni cosa, riabilitando chi andava riabilitato e accusando chi era da accusare. Il posto ideale dove Percy avrebbe potuto espiare i suoi sensi di colpa, ecco.  
Credo sia tutto.  
Ah, no, non sono certa che date e conti tornino perfettamente, e ho il vago sospetto che da qualche parte si accenni ad una lontana parentela fra Molly e Augusta (forse lei era una Prewett?) ma non so più se si tratti di canon o di un headcanon diffuso, o l'headcanon di una singola persona che mi è rimasto impresso. Nel dubbio, non avendo trovato evidenze, ho deciso di lasciar perdere.   
 


	3. And no one dared disturb the sound of silence

_** And no one dared disturb the sound of silence ** _

  
Andromeda si lasciò cadere sul letto ad occhi chiusi, tendendo bene le orecchie. Il tamburellare leggero della pioggerellina autunnale contro i vetri delle finestre era l'unico suono che si riuscisse a sentire, sovrapposto ogni tanto al ticchettio delle unghie di Yule, che per tutta la sera l'aveva seguita in ogni stanza, uggiolando piano e tenendo la coda bassa.  
Da tanto tempo la casa di Andromeda Tonks non conosceva un silenzio così profondo, e mentre affondava le dita nella pelliccia soffice del grosso pastore cecoslovacco la donna si ritrovò a combattere contro i brutti pensieri che per tutto il giorno aveva cercato di tenere a bada.  
Andromeda conosceva bene il silenzio che poteva riempire ogni stanza di quella casa, un silenzio in grado di crescere e farsi tanto grande da inghiottire ogni cosa, che si trattasse dei tuoni di un temporale o dell'abbaiare furioso di Yule, terrorizzata dal maltempo, o gli strilli di un neonato inconsolabile. Non era tanto una reale assenza di suono, ma si trattava piuttosto della dissonanza data dalla presenza di tutti i normali rumori di una casa, sommata all'assenza di quelli che erano ormai diventati i punti certi della sua vita.  
Undici anni prima Andromeda si era ritrovata a fare i conti con l'improvvisa assenza del trambusto di quando Ted decideva di mettersi ai fornelli, del suono costante della sua voce che canticchiava vecchie canzoni mentre si dava da fare nel piccolo orto dietro casa, o lo strascichio attutito delle sue vecchie e logore pantofole sul pavimento della cucina nel cuore della notte, quando proprio non poteva resistere a quel languorino che lo spingeva a depredare gli avanzi della cena. Non aveva fatto in tempo ad abituarsi a quei silenzi cupi e colmi di dolore, che un silenzio più grande, ineluttabile, inammissibile era piombato a sconvolgere per sempre la sua vita, quando aveva osservato la notte trasformarsi in alba, e poi in giorno, e nessuno era tornato a consolarla e a rassicurarla, dicendole che andava tutto bene.. Non era tornato quel genero silenzioso e tormentato, sempre così attento a non essere di peso e a non dare il minimo fastidio, che parlava poco, ma quando lo faceva sembrava sempre avere sulle labbra le parole giuste per rasserenarla. E non era tornata Dora, la sua Dora, che il silenzio sembrava non averlo imparato nemmeno dopo anni di addestramento con i migliori maghi del Paese: niente più risate sguaiate, niente più tonfi quando qualcosa sfuggiva alle sue mani distratte, niente di niente. Solo il silenzio, quel silenzio che aveva minacciato di soffocarla e di toglierle la forza di alzarsi dal letto ogni mattina per affrontare solo l'assenza di tutte le persone che aveva amato.  
Quella sera di inizio settembre tutto in casa Tonks sembrava erroneamente silenzioso. Non c'era lo scalpiccio dei piedi nudi di Teddy che correva dalla cucina alla sua stanza, mancava l'abbaiare festoso di Yule, che rispondeva con entusiasmo alle coccole fin troppo eccitate del suo padroncino, che proprio non riusciva a rassegnarsi all'idea che un cane di quelle dimensioni sarebbe stato più a suo agio in giardino. Niente risate, né il lievissimo grattare dei pastelli colorati di Teddy contro la pergamena.  
Andromeda sapeva che cedere a quel tipo di pensieri non avrebbe fatto altro che farla stare peggio di quanto fosse legittimo sentirsi, ma per un attimo decise di abbandonarsi al suo dolore.  
Era ingiusto credere che il silenzio di quella sera fosse anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a quello che l'aveva straziata undici anni prima, ma se c'era stato qualcosa in grado di convincerla che valeva la pena di continuare a respirare anche dopo che tutta la luce della sua vita le era stata strappata via, quello era stato proprio Teddy. E ora Teddy era lontano, e Andromeda sapeva, _lo sapeva_ , che avrebbe dovuto essere felice per lui, che ormai non era più un bambino e che in quel preciso momento, probabilmente, si stava godendo con occhi pieni di entusiasmo l'inizio di quella che sarebbe stata la sua prima grande avventura, l'avventura che lo avrebbe lanciato nel mondo. Eppure, mentre lasciava che Yule salisse sul suo letto e le posasse la grossa testa in grembo, Teddy le mancava così tanto che avrebbe voluto solo uscire di casa e attraversare tutta la distanza che la separava dalla Scozia solamente per abbracciarlo e stampargli l'ennesimo bacio sulla guancia. Facendolo diventare in breve lo zimbello di tutta Hogwarts, probabilmente.  
  
Andromeda sospirò: era stata una giornata intensa, quella, e non solo perché Teddy aveva faticato a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, e l'aveva buttata giù dal letto all'alba, disperato perché non trovava più il suo nuovo set di calderoni - calderoni che poi si rivelarono essere esattamente dove Andromeda li aveva sistemati una settimana prima: in fondo al baule di scuola di Teddy, sotto tutto il resto dei bagagli. La colpa della stanchezza e del malessere che ora le rendevano difficile anche solo alzarsi per gettarsi sotto la doccia non erano nemmeno dovuti all'estenuante viaggio in automobile fino a Londra: Arthur Weasley, a bordo dell'utilitaria verde mela che le famiglie dei suoi due figli minori gli avevano regalato per il suo sessantesimo compleanno, era arrivato davanti a casa Tonks in perfetto orario. Comodamente seduti sullo straordinariamente ampio sedile anteriore c'erano Molly Weasley, il piccolo Jamie e Victoire, mentre dal sedile posteriore Ginny, il suo pancione e un Albus miracolosamente addormentato facevano bella mostra di sé, comodamente adagiati su quello che sembrava un ampio divano, più che il sedile di un'automobile. Arthur aveva caricato il baule di Teddy nel bagagliaio, ed erano pronti a partire rispettando la tabella di marcia che avevano tante volte ripassato, quando Yule aveva protestato sonoramente, cercando di seguire Teddy in macchina. La grossa cagnolona aveva infilato la testa e le zampe anteriori nel varco del finestrino della macchina, ma il suo scodinzolante posteriore era rimasto incastrato fuori. Fra le risate dei bambini e il pianto di Albus - che era stato svegliato da un'affettuosa leccata di Yule, e non aveva minimamente apprezzato la cosa - Molly e Andromeda avevano unito le forze e, complice anche un pacco di biscotti per cani, erano riuscite a convincere l'animale a restare a casa. Teddy era un po' turbato: non aveva particolarmente apprezzato la ristretta gamma di animali che era consentito portare a Hogwarts, e aveva giurato che, non appena arrivato, avrebbe parlato con il direttore di quella che sarebbe stata la sua Casa per convincerlo che Yule era una cagnolona perfettamente educata - un po' viziata, forse, ma buona come il pane, e abituata alla presenza anche di bambini piccoli - e che se ne sarebbe rimasta tutto il tempo sdraiata sul suo letto, senza dare fastidio a nessuno. Andromeda aveva evitato di ricordargli che probabilmente Yule, in un impeto giocoso, avrebbe distrutto tutti i baldacchini del dormitorio entro la seconda notte, per non smorzare il suo entusiasmo.  
Quando finalmente riuscirono a mettersi in marcia alla volta di Londra, erano leggermente in ritardo, ma la situazione era ancora sotto controllo. I nervi degli adulti presero a farsi leggermente più tesi, e gli sguardi agli orologi più frequenti, quando Victoire, arrabbiatissima e chiusa in un ostinato silenzio - sembrava decisa a non perdonare mai Teddy per averle fatto un torto così grande come nascere due anni prima di lei, costringendola a restare sola con la banda di cugini più piccoli mentre lui andava a divertirsi a Hogwarts - aveva preteso che si fermassero quattro volte, fingendo di non sentirsi bene. Quando poi fu Jamie, senza il minimo preavviso, a sentirsi male per davvero, fu chiaro a tutti che non c'era più tempo da perdere.  
Arthur boffochiò qualcosa sottovoce, armeggiando con pulsanti e levette accanto al volante e lanciando occhiate molto poco disinvolte a Molly, e da quel momento le cose migliorarono: non incontrarono più un solo semaforo rosso, il traffico sembrava dileguarsi e sciogliersi non appena la loro auto verde mela svoltava in una qualsiasi strada, i cartelli con i limiti di velocità sembravano essere svaniti nel nulla, e quando arrivarono finalmente a King's Cross trovarono parcheggio a una ventina di metri dall'ingresso principale della stazione, proprio davanti al portone di un elegante palazzo. Esattamente nel posto in cui nessuna amministrazione con un briciolo di sale in zucca avrebbe mai pensato di installare un parcheggio - gratuito e senza limiti orari, per giunta! - ma nessuno ebbe voglia di fare domande.  
A quel punto, ci volle un po' di tempo perché riuscissero a scendere dall'auto, sistemare il baule di Teddy sul carrello e organizzarsi il modo da non perdere nemmeno un bambino: Andromeda e Teddy procedevano per primi, seguiti a ruota da Ginny, che teneva ben salda la mano di Jamie e da Molly, che teneva fra le braccia Albus, spaventato dal trambusto della stazione. Infine, Arthur arrancava spingendo il baule di Teddy, su cui Victoire stava seduta con le lunghe, ossute gambe incrociate, immobile e con la schiena bene eretta, neanche fosse stata l'immagine di una regina trasportata in processione. Una regina decisamente imbronciata e disgustata dal vociare sconnesso dei suoi sudditi, a giudicare dagli sguardi irritati che scoccava alla volta di turisti e viaggiatori.  
Teddy si guardava attorno con fare smarrito, confuso da quel trambusto incessante e dalla folla di babbani che sembrava scorrere in correnti travolgenti e provenienti da ogni direzione immaginabile. Andromeda gli posò con fare protettivo una mano sulla spalla, e prese a guidarlo nella direzione giusta.  
I suoi piedi conoscevano la strada che li avrebbe condotti al pilastro che separava il binario nove e il binario dieci, e sembravano decisi a guidarla senza lasciarle il tempo di riflettere. Ma i pensieri sapevano essere più veloci dei passi di una famiglia in una stazione, e ben presto i ricordi si fecero più intensi, fino a trasformarsi in un macigno che l'avrebbe fatta crollare a terra, se solo non avesse sentito sotto le dita la spalla magra di Teddy, guizzante di vita e di emozioni a stento represse.  
Le sembrava di essere ripiombata in un baratro, di essere caduta e atterrata lontano lontano, quando lei era poco più che una bambina beneducata e obbediente, terrorizzata da quella folla di persone strane che non comprendeva, vestite con abiti che non aveva mai visto e che parlavano di cose di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare. Spaventata, aveva attraversato la stazione seguendo l'orlo della veste di Bellatrix, che camminava qualche passo davanti a lei con fare sicuro e sprezzante, lanciando occhiate di scherno a tutti i babbani che osassero alzare uno sguardo incuriosito sui loro strani abiti e sui bauli e le gabbie dei gufi che avanzavano alle loro spalle. Andromeda, a undici anni, non aveva ancora iniziato a nutrire dei dubbi sulle parole dei suoi genitori, e così, da brava bambina, aveva obbedito alle indicazioni di sua madre, aveva attraversato la stazione con lo sguardo basso, attenta a non scambiare nemmeno uno sguardo con tutti quei babbani - il disprezzo, nella voce di Druella Black, era stato così evidente che, anche a distanza di tanti anni, Andromeda credeva di poter sentire di nuovo quella voce. Solo quando aveva attraversato la barriera che la separava dal Binario Nove e 3/4 aveva finalmente osato sollevare il capo e permettere allo stupore di farsi strada nella sua mente.  
Col passare degli anni, la sua curiosità verso quelle persone così lontane dal suo modo di vivere, ma al tempo stesso simili a lei, era cresciuta allo stesso ritmo con cui cresceva la diffidenza nei confronti di una famiglia che le sembrava sempre più distante e incapace di accettare le sue scelte. Era arrivato il momento in cui aveva osato attraversare la stazione tenendo la testa ben alta, beandosi di ogni cosa che attraversava il suo campo visivo e tenendosi a qualche passo di distanza da quella cupa famiglia, mentre il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata all'idea che ben presto un treno sferragliante l'avrebbe portata lontano da casa, concedendole di smettere i panni di brillante erede Black, per tornare ad essere Andromeda, soltanto Andromeda. Tutto quello che voleva era tornare ad essere solo una ragazzina alta e brava in Incantesimi che all'inizio del suo quinto anno aveva acconsentito ad accompagnare la sua amica Proserpina Crouch al torneo di scacchi, ed era stata eliminata in pochi minuti da un certo Tassorosso dal sorriso gentile del sesto anno che l'aveva distratta con una perfetta imitazione del professor Lumacorno, facendola ridere fin quasi alle lacrime e convincendola a tornare la settimana seguente per assistere ai quarti di finale del torneo. Ted Tonks non era mai arrivato alla semifinale del torneo di scacchi, ma ad entrambi era sembrato naturale, per i due finesettimana successivi, tornare nella vecchia aula dismessa di Trasfigurazione e commentare sottovoce le partite, soffocando le risate e imparando a conoscersi. E quando il torneo di scacchi era finito, per loro era stato normale cercarsi fra i corridoi, chiacchierare fra una lezione e l'altra, sedere allo stesso tavolo dei Tre Manici di Scopa, durante le uscite a Hogsmeade... e poi era arrivato l'ultimo giorno di scuola del suo quinto anno, e Ted l'aveva aiutata a tirare giù il suo baule dal treno, e quando le aveva augurato di passare delle buone vacanze, chinandosi per posarle un bacio sulla guancia, ad Andromeda parve che l'unica cosa normale da fare fosse voltarsi e offrirgli le labbra. Da quel giorno Ted c'era sempre stato, sempre, e non aveva mai smesso di sussurrarle all'orecchio un commento divertente per strapparle una risata, anche nei momenti più difficili.  
Quando, dodici anni dopo il loro matrimonio, si erano ritrovati ad attraversare di nuovo quella stazione gremita di persone, era stato Ted a spingere il carrello con il baule di Dora, mentre Andromeda si era limitata a tenere stretta la mano della loro bambina - che si era lamentata, perché non era più una bambina, ma non le aveva lasciato la mano fino a quando non si furono ritrovati davanti alla grande locomotiva rossa.  
Mentre cercava di fare respiri profondi per non fare capire a Teddy quanto fosse turbata, Andromeda era certa di poter sentire ancora il profumo di shampoo alla pesca che Dora aveva usato da bambina mescolato a quello del dopobarba di Ted, quando si era chinata ad abbracciare un'ultima volta sua figlia prima di lasciarla salire sul treno che l'avrebbe portata a Hogwarts. Si era ripromessa di non piangere, ma quando aveva augurato buon viaggio a Dora gli occhi le si erano riempiti di lacrime.  
"Non preoccuparti, tesoro, la mamma mica piange per te. Piange perché è nostalgica, ed esattamente qui, tanti anni fa, mi ha baciato per la prima volta."  
La voce di Ted, appena incrinata dall'emozione, risuonava ancora nella mente di Andromeda.  
  
"Mi sa che siamo arrivati, nonna."  
La vocina si Teddy, un po' più acuta e incerta del solito, riscosse Andromeda: davanti a loro, il solido muro di mattoni che divideva il binario nove dal binario dieci faceva capolino in mezzo a un folto gruppo di ragazzi che non potevano avere più di quindici o sedici anni, tutti perfettamente vestiti alla babbana, ma traditi dai grossi bauli che si portavano appresso. Due di loro, con noncuranza, si appoggiarono al muro e svanirono nel nulla. Non avevano nemmeno controllato se qualcuno li stesse osservando: se non avessero fatto un po' di attenzione, gli Obliviatori in incognito del Ministero avrebbero avuto un bel da fare, quel giorno.  
Andromeda guidò Teddy, i Weasley e i Potter fin verso il binario, dove si arrestarono. Ormai, del gruppo di ragazzi rumorosi erano rimasti solo due ragazzi alti e dinoccolati, che incrociarono lo sguardo di Teddy, sorridendo. Uno dei due, quello con i capelli più chiari, spinse il suo amico oltre la barriera, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Teddy, e disse:  
"Primo anno, eh? Ti lascio subito la strada libera. Mi chiamo Olmus Wax, Prefetto Corvonero. Chissà, magari stasera avrò l'onore di farti strada verso il tuo nuovo dormitorio!"  
Olmus fece l'occhiolino a Teddy, e prima che il ragazzino avesse modo di rispondere qualcosa, prese la rincorsa e sparì, inghiottito dal muro. Victoire, che nel frattempo aveva deciso di essere stata in silenzio troppo a lungo, saltò giù dal baule con un gesto elegante, e si mise a fissare l'ingresso al Binario 9 e 3/4 con le braccia incrociate e il nasino spruzzato di lentiggini rivolto verso l'alto.  
"È proprio un nome stupido, Olmus Wax. Diglielo, se ti spediscono a Corvonero."  
"Mamma, cos'è un _Perfetto_? Solo i _Perfetti_ possono attraversare i muri?" irruppe Jamie, trascinando Ginny verso la barriera.  
"Quanto sei stupido, tuo papà ieri ti ha spiegato come si arriva al Binario 9 e 3/4!" lo rimbeccò Victoire, gettandosi dietro le spalle una lunga treccia dorata, cercando di imitare il contegno di sua madre.  
"Vicky, quante volte ti dobbiamo dire di non dare dello stupido ai tuoi cugini?"  
Victoire ignorò completamente il rimprovero di suo nonno, ma si rivolse a Teddy, e disse:  
"Ha un nome stupido, ma almeno ha una faccia simpatica. Magari non sarebbe poi così male, se finissi a Corvonero."  
Victoire e Teddy, fin da quanso erano piccoli, amavano fantasticare su quello che avrebbero fatto a Hogwarts, e l'argomento di maggior conflitto era proprio lo Smistamento: la bambina, da brava Weasley con un'adorazione infinita per suo padre, sosteneva che l'unica Casa veramente degna di essere presa in considerazione era Grifondoro, mentre Teddy era combattuto: gli sarebbe piaciuto essere Grifondoro, come il suo papà, Harry e tutti i Weasley, ma al tempo stesso non disprezzava del tutto l'idea di essere Tassorosso come la mamma e il nonno. Qualche volta si incupiva, dispiaciuto perché in famiglia Andromeda era l'unica Serpeverde, e avrebbe voluto farle compagnia - Andromeda non si preoccupava molto, di questo: se anche in Victoire fosse prevalso il suo lato Weasley, era quasi certa che Dominique, con la sua perseveranza e la testardaggine che aveva ereditato da Fleur, avrebbe presto indossato i colori di Salazar. Alla fine Teddy era giunto alla conclusione che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata essere un Corvonero: così in famiglia ci sarebbe stato un rappresentante di ogni Casa, anche se i Grifondoro erano comunque in vantaggio. Andromeda aveva riso, rassicurando Teddy che la Casa di Hogwarts non era poi così importante, ma Victoire sembrava prendere la cosa molto più sul serio, e di conseguenza lo faceva anche Teddy.  
"Forza, ragazzi, è ora di andare" intervenne Ginny, gettando un'occhiata preoccupata al piccolo orologio che aveva al polso. Teddy annuì, facendosi improvvisamente serio e pallido, e si apprestò ad affrontare il muro di mattoni. Andromeda avrebbe voluto consigliargli di fare un sospiro profondo e poi di fare una bella corsa, ma sapeva che quello non era il modo di Teddy di affrontare le cose. Lui non correva incontro alle novità, ma preferiva studiarle a lungo, prendere lentamente confidenza, conoscere ogni cosa di ciò che lo aspettava, e solo allora, lentamente, lasciare gli ormeggi e gettarsi. Teddy fece un passo in avanti, allungò una mano per sfiorare i mattoni, e Andromeda era sicura che presto avrebbe fatto quell'ultimo passo,quando Victoire, con la sua espressione più furba, si gettò in avanti, le braccia tese, dando uno spintone a Teddy e facendolo letteralmente cadere sul Binario 9 e 3/4.  
"Victoire Weasley!"  
La bambina non diede il tempo a sua nonna di finire di sgridarla, ma con una breve corsa si gettò all'inseguimento di Teddy.  
Molly si affrettò a seguire la nipote, ignorando il pianto spaventato di Albus che, a un anno e mezzo, non aveva ben chiaro il concetto di cosa si potesse e non si potesse fare con un muro incantato, e non sembrava apprezzare particolarmente quella corsa verso un muro di mattoni. Jamie esclamò risoluto che lui oltre quel muro non ci voleva andare, ma a quel punto Andromeda decise di lasciare a Ginny l'incombenza di tranquillizzare il maggiore dei suoi figli, e, dopo essersi accertata che non ci fossero babbani a guardarla, si avviò a passo rapido verso il Binario 9 e 3/4. Quando la sua mano tesa fu in prossimità del muro di mattoni, non riuscì a trattenersi dallo strizzare un po' gli occhi: nonostante avesse attraversato quel muro tante volte, camminare dritti verso quello che sembrava qualcosa di estremamente solido era sempre un'esperienza capace di arricciarti le budella.  
Quando Andromeda riaprì gli occhi, non poté evitare di respirare a pieni polmoni, beandosi degli odori e della vista tanto familiare di quella banchina. L'Espresso di Hogwarts, sfolgorante e lucido come ogni anno, aspettava tranquillo che tutti gli studenti salissero a bordo, riempiendo l'aria del denso e acre vapore che sembrava aggrapparsi ai vestiti e non lasciarli più, nemmeno dopo un paio di Incantesimi Deodoranti.  
Il vociare era molto simile a quello che aveva pervaso la stazione babbana, ma c'erano delle sottili, significative differenze: si sentivano tante voci giovani che ridevano e si chiamavano rumorosamente, c'erano risate e da ogni parte gli studenti si cercavano e abbracciavano, contenti di ritrovarsi dopo le vacanze. I gufi bubbolavano, irritati per la confusione e per la ristrettezza di movimenti data dalle gabbie, e qualche gatto si aggirava furtivo, con il pelo ritto e tutta l'aria di non avere la minima attenzione di ritornare a farsi rinchiudere in un baule per tutto il viaggio fino in Scozia.  
Andromeda ci mise poco ad individuare Teddy: poco distante da lei, Victoire stava ascoltando la ramanzina di sua nonna con sguardo vuoto, concentrata solo a rifarsi la treccia, mentre Teddy si spolverava i pantaloni. I suoi capelli, che per l'occasione aveva cercato di mantenere del suo colore naturale - lo stesso biondo miele di Remus - si stavano lentamente scurendo alla radice, prendendo una sfumatura bluastra. Andromeda sorrise: Teddy non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, ma quando era preda di forti emozioni i suoi capelli sembravano agire secondo una volontà propria. Era stato così anche per Dora, che solo verso i sedici anni aveva imparato ad avere una forte consapevolezza del suo potere, riuscendo a controllarlo in quasi tutte le situazioni.  
Andromeda si avvicinò al nipote, e gli passò delicatamente una mano fra i ciuffi di capelli che ora tendevano ad un intenso blu pavone, e sussurrò:  
“I capelli, tesoro.”  
Teddy arrossì, strizzò gli occhi e tornò ad essere un comunissimo ragazzino biondo. Non voleva attirare troppe attenzioni già il primo giorno, aveva detto; era convinto che non avrebbe fatto una gran bella impressione, presentandosi ai professori con i capelli colorati. Andromeda era certa che la maggior parte dei professori si sarebbero solo mostrati molto interessati ad un giovane _metamorfomagus_ , ma non aveva insistito: era comunque importante che Teddy imparasse a gestire le sue capacità anche nei momenti più stressati.  
Finalmente, la vocina eccitata di Jamie li raggiunse, mente il bimbo gridava:  
“Possiamo mettere un muro così anche a casa? Per favoooore!”  
Ginny, esausta, non cercò nemmeno di spiegare a suo figlio perché un muro incantato al posto della porta non fosse esattamente l'idea migliore che potessero avere. Un attimo dopo anche Arthur, con il carrello di Teddy, comparve.  
Mancavano sette minuti al momento della partenza.  
“Teddy, vieni, ti do una mano a caricare il baule sul treno, così poi possiamo salutarci con calma.”  
A queste parole di Arthur, Andromeda sentì una lieve stretta allo stomaco. Non era certa di essere pronta a salutare suo nipote.  
Il bambino dovette pensarla allo stesso modo, perché impallidì un po', ma annuì e seguì Arthur verso la carrozza più vicina, una carrozza attorno alla quale erano radunati diversi ragazzini che, a giudicare dalle loro espressioni confuse e lievemente atterrite, dovevano trovarsi anche loro al primo viaggio a Hogwarts.  
“Posso salire anche io con Teddy e il nonno, mamma?”  
Jamie fremeva dalla voglia di seguire Teddy, e tirava Ginny per la mano, impaziente. Dopo un attimo di esitazione e uno sguardo da cucciolo indifeso da parte di Jamie, Ginny si risolse ad affermare:  
“E va bene, ma dai la mano a Teddy, e ubbidisci. Appena lui e il nonno dicono che si deve scendere, si scende, chiaro?”  
Jamie, però, non l'aveva nemmeno ascoltata: stava già stringendo la mano di Teddy, correndo verso il grande treno scarlatto. Ginny osservò suo figlio allontanarsi, massaggiandosi la pancia, e sospirò:  
“Oddio, forse dovrei pure lasciarlo partire. Non per tanto, giusto un paio di giorni, per riposare un po'...”  
Be', in effetti Jamie era un bambino affettuoso e simpatico, ma sapeva essere piuttosto impegnativo, e per quanto Albus fosse piuttosto tranquillo, aveva pur sempre un anno e mezzo.  
Andromeda continuava a lanciare occhiate guardinghe al grande orologio che sovrastava la folla: mancavano quattro minuti alla partenza. Quattro minuti, e Teddy se ne sarebbe andato.  
Finalmente, Teddy e Jamie riemersero dal treno, puntando verso di loro. Erano quasi arrivati verso il piccolo gruppetto che era il loro comitato di buon viaggio, quando Jamie, con uno strattone, si liberò dalla presa di Teddy, scappando via. Ginny scattò per cercare di fermarlo, ma il pancione la rallentava, e il bimbo le sgusciò tra le mani.  
“James! Torna subito qui!” strillò, ma inutilmente. La testolina spettinata si era persa tra la folla.  
Prima che Ginny avesse davvero tempo di preoccuparsi per la fuga di suo figlio, però, la massa di spettinati capelli neri di Jamie ricomparve, sovrastando la folla sulle spalle di un uomo in uniforme blu. Sarebbe bastato osservare i capelli dei due, per capire che l'uomo era il padre del bambino.  
“Harry!”  
Teddy si illuminò tutto, sorridendo raggiante, ripercorse i passi di Jamie, correndo incontro a Harry.  
“Ieri sera avevi detto che non saresti riuscito a venire!”  
Harry strinse a sé Teddy, cercando di mantenere al tempo stesso la presa su Jamie, che saltellava allegro sulle spalle di suo padre, affondandogli le mani nei capelli.  
“Non ero certo al cento per cento di riuscire a liberarmi in tempo, e non volevo rischiare di deluderti. Ma è molto più importante essere qui, che essere a caccia di trafficanti di corni di Erumpent.”  
Teddy strinse un'ultima volta la vita di Harry, prima di staccarsi da lui sorridendo. Quando, durante la festa che Molly aveva organizzato la sera prima alla Tana, Harry aveva detto che quella mattina avevano in programma una sortita in quella che sospettavano essere la sede di un gruppo di bracconieri senza scrupoli che qualche settimana prima avevano gravemente ferito dei babbani nelle foreste nel nord del Paese, Teddy aveva detto che non importava, ma Andromeda sapeva quanto in realtà suo nipote sperasse che Harry riuscisse a venire. E, del resto, Andromeda non aveva mai dubitato nemmeno per un secondo che Harry avrebbe smosso mari e monti per non perdersi il primo viaggio a Hogwarts di Teddy.  
“Nah, la verità è solo che Mr. Potter voleva fare la sua solita entrata in scena trionfale per mostrare a tutti la sua nuova divisa da CapoSquadra Auror” disse Ginny, dando uno leggero spintone a suo marito.  
Nel frattempo Albus aveva riconosciuto la voce di suo padre, e aveva iniziato a chiamarlo a gran voce, tendendo le braccia verso di lui. Harry era una visione abbastanza ridicola, in effetti: capelli spettinati, divisa da Auror gualcita e piena di polvere, un bambino di quattro anni sulle spalle e uno che non aveva ancora raggiunto i due anni fra le braccia, mentre un ragazzino alto e magro gli stava accanto, sorridendo felice. Nel frattempo, i capelli di Teddy avevano assunto la perfetta sfumatura di blu degli abiti da Auror di Harry, ma Andromeda decise di tenerselo per sé.  
Molly, gettando un'occhiata preoccupata all'orologio - mancavano due minuti alla partenza - si fece avanti, e strinse a sé Teddy in un abbraccio un po' soffocante.  
“Buon viaggio, Teddy, caro!” esclamò la donna, nascondendo gli occhi lucidi. Teddy ricambiò l'abbraccio, arrossendo appena.  
Arthur gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla, rassicurandolo che si sarebbe divertito un mondo. Ginny, invece, gli scompigliò i capelli, facendogli l'occhiolino:  
“Non rendere la vita troppo facile al professor Paciock, mi raccomando...”  
Teddy si aprì in un sorriso smagliante: l'ultima volta che Neville era venuto a cena dai Potter, Teddy lo aveva letteralmente sommerso di domande su Hogwarts, sui punti, sulle regole e sulle lezioni, e Neville aveva pazientemente risposto ad ogni cosa.  
In qualche modo, Harry riuscì a far scendere Jamie dalle sue spalle, e il bimbo, un po' incerto e confuso, guardò Teddy e i suoi genitori.  
“Ma domani torni, vero, Teddy?” domandò, sporgendo in fuori il labbro inferiore leggermente tremante.  
A quel punto, fu Victoire a intervenire, le braccia distese lungo i fianchi e i pugni serrati:  
“No che non torna, stupido. Teddy se ne va a divertirsi a Hogwarts, e ci lascia qui da soli.”  
Gli occhioni della bambina erano pieni di lacrime: Victoire, che non aveva pianto nemmeno quando due anni prima aveva trovato nella rimessa dei nonni una vecchia scatola piena di attrezzi per il Quidditch, e un bolide l'aveva disarcionata dalla scopa, rompendole tre denti e il polso destro, ora rischiava di scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutti. Molly decise di sorvolare su quello _stupido,_ ma prese da parte sua nipote, abbracciandola e sussurrandole qualcosa.  
Jamie, però, non si trattenne: le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere piano, bagnando il suo visetto congestionato.  
“Perché vai via, Teddy? Non ti stiamo simpatici?”  
Teddy, confuso e turbato, si guardò attorno, cercando l'aiuto di qualche adulto, e balbettò:  
“Ma no, io vi voglio bene, è che...”  
“Teddy torna presto, Jamie. Per Natale sarà qui, e ti racconterà un sacco di cose, così quando anche tu sarai grande e andrai a Hogwarts, saprai già tutto” cercò di blandirlo Harry, ma Jamie non era convinto. Si aggrappò alle gambe di Teddy, continuando a piangere, e il ragazzino, imbarazzato e incerto, si chinò ad accarezzare la testolina del bimbo.  
“Tornerà anche prima di Natale” aggiunse Ginny, serafica, strappando uno sguardo curioso a Teddy. La donna si accarezzò il ventre tondo e teso, e si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Se ne hai voglia, ovviamente. Questo vitellino nascerà tra un mesetto, e sono sicura che la preside McGrannitt ti darà il permesso di tornare a casa per un paio di giorni a conoscerlo.”  
Teddy a quel punto si illuminò tutto, annuendo: certo che avrebbe avuto voglia di tornare a casa per conoscere il terzo figlio dei Potter, Andromeda lo sapeva.  
A quel punto, però, il fischio della locomotiva li fece sobbalzare tutti: era ora che Teddy salisse sul treno.  
Con molta discrezione, i Potter e i Weasley fecero qualche passo indietro, lasciando ad Andromeda il tempo di stringere un'ultima volta fra le braccia suo nipote.  
La donna affondò il viso nei suoi capelli blu, respirando a fondo l'odore del bambino, cercando di imprimersi bene nella testa il calore del suo abbraccio.  
“Mi sa che mi mancherai, nonna” sussurrò Teddy, e Andromeda lo strinse un po' più forte.  
“Anche tu mi mancherai, tesoro, mi mancherai tanto. Ma vedrai che il tempo a Hogwarts volerà, e tu ti divertirai tanto... sarà una bellissima avventura.”  
Teddy annuì, alzandosi in punta di piedi a schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia, e quando la locomotiva del treno fischiò una seconda volta, Andromeda si decise a lasciarlo andare, aiutandolo a salire in carrozza.  
In un attimo, le porte si richiusero, e, lentamente, la grossa vettura iniziò ad avanzare lungo il binario.  
Andromeda cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime che le inondavano il viso, mentre salutava il visetto pallido di Teddy affacciato al finestrino.  
Jamie aveva smesso di piangere, e salutava furiosamente, di nuovo sulle spalle di suo padre. Victoire si staccò dall'abbraccio di sua nonna, e prima che il treno prendesse toppa velocità corse fino al finestrino dello scompartimento di Teddy, le lunghe trecce svolazzanti nella brezza. La bambina non salutò, se ne rimase solamente ferma, le braccia lungo i fianchi, a guardare il suo compagno di giochi preferito sfrecciare via, verso un'avventura che lei era ancora troppo piccola per vivere.  
Quando il treno non fu altro che un bagliore rosso e luminoso all'orizzonte, Andromeda si decise a tornare fra i Weasley e i Potter, cercando di ignorare quella sensazione di vuoto che le si stava espandendo in petto.  
  
Yule era irrequieta: continuava ad agitarsi e a cambiare posizione, costringendo Andromeda ad assecondare tutti i suoi slanci.  
“Maledetta viziata, lo sapevo io che non avrei mai dovuto permettere a Teddy di portarti in casa, quando eri una cucciola...”  
Yule, in tutta risposta, non fece altro che leccarle la mano.  
“Ti manca già, eh? Manca anche a me...” sussurrò Andromeda, grattando la cagnolona dietro le orecchie, e sorridendo malinconica. Si stava davvero trasformando in una vecchietta inacidita e sola, che parlava con i suoi animali domestici.  
Yule, però, non sembrava disposta a calmarsi, ma anzi, prese ad abbaiare, fissando intensamente il comodino di fianco ad Andromeda. Lei non si stupì: il comodino della sua stanza era ingombro di vecchie fotografie, e Yule ogni tanto si fissava ad osservare quelle piccole immagini in movimento, abbaiando e scodinzolando.  
Improvvisamente, però, un bagliore luminoso la costrinse a voltarsi.  
Oh, santo cielo, ma come aveva fatto a dimenticarsene? La sera precedente, durante la cena di saluto che Molly aveva organizzato alla Tana - tutti i Weasley ci tenevano ad augurare buon viaggio a Teddy, ma sarebbe stato impensabile che una delegazione di venti persone e brulicante di bimbi piccoli intasasse King's Cross - Teddy aveva fatto un disegno, raffigurando sé stesso davanti al profilo del castello di Hogwarts. Non aveva fatto in tempo a colorarlo, però, e così Hermione si era offerta di applicare un complicato incantesimo alla pergamena: non appena lo Smistamento si fosse concluso, infatti, i capelli del ragazzino che rappresentava Teddy su quella pergamena si sarebbero tinti dei colori della Casa in cui Teddy avrebbe trovato posto.  
La pergamena che Andromeda aveva sistemato con cura tra una foto di Dora bambina e quella del suo matrimonio con Ted era avvolta da un lieve bagliore dorato, e i contorni del disegno tracciato da Teddy sembravano tremolare. Andromeda rimase immobile ad osservare quel pezzo di pergamena, trattenendo il fiato. Era stata sincera, quando aveva detto a Teddy che non le importava assolutamente nulla della Casa in cui sarebbe finito, ma sapeva che in quel momento suo nipote doveva essere seduto su uno sgabello,intento a farsi frugare nella mente dal Cappello Parlante sotto gli occhi di tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts, e probabilmente si stava mordendo l'interno della guancia fino a farla sanguinare.  
Fu solo un attimo, ma ad Andromeda parve che quel bagliore sulla pergamena durasse all'infinito: alla fine, ci fu un lampo di luce molto più forte, che illuminò a giorno la camera in penombra, e poi tutto tornò alla normalità.  
Il ragazzino sorridente disegnato su quella vecchia pergamena sfoggiava una zazzera di capelli inequivocabilmente giallo canarino.  
Andromeda sospirò, sorridendo. In fondo al suo cuore, non aveva mai, mai avuto il minimo dubbio: aveva amato troppo Ted e Dora, per non rivedere il Teddy i sorrisi e la gentilezza di suo marito e di sua figlia.  
Con le mani tremanti e gli occhi appannati di lacrime, afferrò la terza cornice che campeggiava sul comodino, quella che teneva più lontano da lei, perché guardarla faceva più male.  
Era una fotografia che lei aveva scattato di nascosto, con l'intento di regalarla a sua figlia quando fosse diventata mamma. Non ne aveva mai avuto il tempo, e né Dora né Remus avevano mai posato lo sguardo su quell'immagine.  
Dora era sdraiata sul divano del salotto, e sorrideva, guardandosi il ventre enorme che tendeva la stoffa leggera di quella maglietta di un gruppo musicale babbano per cui era impazzita per un paio di estati, da ragazzina. Remus, pallido e provato da una recente luna piena, era accoccolato per terra, voltato verso Dora, intento ad accarezzarle il pancione e sussurrare qualcosa al suo bambino non ancora nato.  
“Mi dispiace, Remus, ma ancora una volta ha vinto Dora. Teddy è un meraviglioso Tassorosso, proprio come lei.”  
Le due figure nella fotografia non la degnarono di un'occhiata, impegnati com'erano a lanciare sguardi innamorati a quello strato di pelle, muscoli e liquido amniotico che li separava dal loro bambino.  
“E' davvero un ragazzo meraviglioso. Potete essere fieri di lui” sussurrò, ignorando le lacrime che le solcavano il viso.  
Rimase a lungo a fissare il viso di sua figlia, fino a quando Yule le diede una sonora leccata al viso, facendola sbilanciare e ricadere all'indietro sul letto.  
“Hai ragione, hai ragione, scusami. Vecchia stramba che parla con gli animali, ancora ancora, ma vecchia inacidita che non riesce ad uscire dai suoi ricordi e parla con le fotografie, no. Vieni, bestiaccia, andiamo a scrivere una lettera a Teddy. Se ci muoviamo, magari riusciamo a mandargli tutto il nostro affetto e il nostro orgoglio entro la posta della sua prima mattina a Hogwarts.”  
  
 _Note:_  
Alla buon'ora, direte voi. Avete ragione, giuro che d'ora in poi cercherò di essere più regolare negli aggiornamenti: il piano malvagio è quello di cercare di pubblicare ogni lunedì, alternando un aggiornamento della mia mini-long su Dudley a un aggiornamento di questa raccolta o di quella sui Malandrini, ma temo che saranno solo parole al vento.  
Non so, questo capitolo mi sembra un po' incompleto, e l'ho girato e rigirato talmente tante volte che ora non so più da che parte si legge (all'inizio doveva essere tutto dal punto di vista di Teddy, poi ho pensato di affidare la narrazione a Harry, e alla fine è venuta fuori questa cosa).  
Giusto due appunti:  
Dunque, lo so, probabilmente Remus non sarebbe entusiasta all'idea che suo figlio abbia come compagno di giochi un cane lupo, ma a me l'idea faceva sghignazzare malignamente. Secondo i celti, la luna di Yule, la prima luna piena dell'inverno, è considerata appunto la luna dei lupi. Da qui il nome del cane.  
Fleur Delacour: se avesse frequentato Hogwarts, sono convinta che Fleur sarebbe stata un'ottima Serpeverde: ambiziosa, determinata e un po' altezzosa, ce l'avrei vista proprio bene. Dato che Dominique è quella che secondo la Rowling avrebbe ereditato maggiormente i tratti Veela di sua madre, ho deciso di attribuirle anche maggiormente il carattere di Fleur. Insomma, un Weasley Serpeverde ci voleva, prima o poi (anche per non lasciare sola la povera Andromeda).  
Non sono certa di aver azzeccato tutti i calcoli sulle età di Teddy e degli altri marmocchi, odio la matematica, vi prego, non fatemi le pulci su questo.  
A presto, spero!


End file.
